Photograph
by A.NikkyA27
Summary: You were happy with your sister Emma and her daughter Keira but you always felt you were missing something in your life but what was it? You worked as doctor and two girls came which changed all your family' lives for the better. Could you finally love after a long heartbreak? Elsa x (M) Reader.
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal day in the city of Arendelle, the sun shining through your apartment window onto your face causing you to open your eyes and sigh "Another boring day" you sighed as you got up and rubbed your eyes tiredly.

"Woof!" you watched your red and white Staffordshire bull terrier can through your door and rubbed his soft furry face on your leg trying to get your attention causing you to laugh as you bend down to rub his head softly.

"Morning Buster how are you?" you asked as you used both of your hands to rub and pet the staffy's cute smiling face with his tongue happily hanging out. "Let's go get some exercise boy" you got changed into your workout outfit before looking at your dog and said "where's your lead?" you watch the staffy's body freeze for a second before he started running around to try and lead you to where his lead was. The Staffy started to whine as you took your time walking to where he was.

After you had strapped your staffy's lead securely you went outside and started jogging. You and your dog jogged to the park which was a good fifteen minutes away from your apartment. When you got to the park, you unclasped your dog's lead to allow him to roam around the park and play with the other dogs happily while you just started stretching your body.

After you had finished walking your dog who was now too tired and was sleeping on your bed happily snoring causing your to shake your head. You got dressed in a white shirt and black trousers with a dark brown leather shoes getting ready for work. You tied your black tied around your neck before petting your dog's belly while he slept heavily causing you to shake your head before picking up your keys.

You got inside of your car and drove to work. You worked as doctor at the nearest hospital. Your parents died in a car crash when you were fifteen leaving you and your older sister behind. Ever since you were young, you were known to a child prodigy at maths and science which led you to become a doctor when you were twenty-one which was very young. You have been a doctor for three years now and you loved helping people anyway you can.

Your sister, Emma was two years older than you and had a daughter, Keira who was five years old now and they lived in Arendelle as well but in the outskirts. You may be wondering where Emma's husband was but he was a worthless good for nothing as he was a horrible man.

Walter Knights met your sister when she was nineteen and got her pregnant when she was twenty-one but he had abused her physically, mentally and sexually. You only out when he had pushed your sister down the stairs when she was eight months pregnant which made you so angry that you actually broke his legs and arms because Keira could have died before she was even born.

The horrible man hit Keira one time which made you and Emma so angry that you actually got a restraining order to keep him away from you, Emma and Keira. He was living in the Southern Isle which was far far away from Arendelle which you were thankful for.

Keira and Emma were your life and you were so happy with them however you felt that in your life you were missing something., you just didn't know what it was. When you parked your car at the parking lot, you stepped out and entered the Arendelle Hospital which was well known and quite a good reputation.

"Good morning Doc (Y/N)!" you looked at who had spoken to you and it was Maria who had short brown hair and blue eyes. She was your best friend and known her for a long time, she had been there for you and Emma through thick and thin. Maria Amor and her family made you and Emma feel like you had a family again. "How you this morning?" she asked as she given you a cup of coffee.

"Thanks" you took a sip of the coffee and smiled "So how are you and Jacob?" you asked Maria who blushed at you saying her long time boyfriend's name.

"We are good" she tucked a stray hair behind your ear causing you to smile

"Still waiting for a proposal?" you asked as Maria playfully pouted and nodded causing you to smile even more. Maria and Jacob had been together since they were eighteen and it's been seven years for them but you knew that Jacob was planning a proposal soon Maria but you didn't want to spoil the surprise.

"Just be patient you know how shy Jacob is I mean he waited two years before asking you out" you explained to Maria who sighed and agreed before handing you folders that you needed causing you to sigh "better get to work"

You looked at the clock reading 2:30 causing you to sigh and sit back and rubbed your tired eyes. Your phone started to ring, you pulled out your phone from your pocket to read the caller idea to see it was Emma. You answered it "Hello Emma what's up?" you asked your sister.

"Hey (Y/N) I was asked to stay at the office and was wondering if you could pick Keira up from school?" she asked as you heard a few papers rustling at the background. Emma worked for a large well known modelling company, she designed clothes and was a photographer for them as well.

"No problem besides its Friday, you and Keira stays with me on weekends anyway, its movie night" you said happily causing Emma to laugh.

"I'll be finish at five so I'll be at your apartment at six then we can start making dinner" you nodded "What are we going to cook?" she asked as you just shrugged

"I don't know we'll just see what we can cook" you said to Emma as you heard more paper rustling at the background "sounds like you have lots of work to do, I'll leave you to it sis" you said as you looked at the time before sitting up. "I finished now anyways so I'll pick Keira up now" you said to Emma.

"Thank you (Y/N)" you rolled your eyes as you took off your lab coat and placed it on the hook as you picked up your jacket before started making your way outside to the car park.

"See you later (Y/N)!" Maria waved goodbye at you as you smiled back at her and nodding which was your way of saying goodbye.

You got inside your car and started driving towards Keira's school. After thirty minutes of driving due to traffic in the city, you had finally reached Arendelle Primary School which was a quite a good school.

* * *

You got out of your car and went inside to find Keira's classroom. After ten minutes you saw the right classroom. You politely knock on the door and waited "Come in" a cheery voice said making you open the door to see a woman who looked to be about twenty with fiery red hair that was put into braided pigtails and her blue eyes sparkling with happiness, you noticed she had cute little freckles dusted her lightly tanned skin. "Hello who are you?" she smiled brightly at you which was quite infectious causing you to smile back.

"I am (Y/N) I am here to pick Keira up" the teacher smiled and pointed to Keira who was a spitting image of Emma when she was a kid making you smile. The little girl was drawing quietly "Thank you" you walked over to your niece.

"Uncle (Y/N)!" she jumped off the chair and hugged you tightly as you hugged her back.

"There's my baby girl" you hugged her tightly "Mum is stuck in the office so I am here to pick you up then we will have movie night" the little girl cheered in your arms then look over to the teacher who was smiling happily at you two.

"Uncle this is my teacher Anna, she's funny and nice, she waited for me till you got here" she said happily causing you to smile as you held out your hand for her to shake

"Nice to meet you and thank you" the two of you shook hands before you turned back at Keira "why don't you pack up your stuff baby girl" you said to Keira who nodded as you placed her on the floor as she ran over to her desk and started packing her backpack.

"Right I need to make sure I have enough bus fair" Anna muttered to herself as she look through her purse. You noticed that she looked worried then Keira had her backpack on her back ready to go.

"Miss Anna would you like me to drive you home?" you asked Anna who looked surprised "I mean I don't mind" you said to Anna who looked thankful.

"If it isn't much trouble" you shook your head and replied

"No worries" you watched Anna pick up her purse before following you and Keira outside to the parking lot to where your car was parked. You opened the door for Princess Anna and Keira before getting inside and buckled your seat belt.

"Okay everyone buckled and ready to go?" you asked everyone in the car who nodded before to started driving "So Miss Anna where do you live?" you asked Anna who said

"I recently moved back here with my sister, Elsa" you nodded as you started to drive away from the school "She and I live in Axwell Apartments" your eyes widen in surprised

"Really? I live there what apartment are you?" you asked Anna who replied

"Seven" you nodded and smiled "you?" she asked as you replied and said

"Eleven I didn't know that you guys move in?" you asked Anna who replied

"This morning I was asked to work while my sister started moving in this afternoon" you nodded "where do you work?" she asked

"I work as a doctor in the hospital" you smiled as you parked at Axwell Apartments. "We are home guys" you said happily as Keira cheered causing you and Anna to laugh. You opened the doors for Anna and Keira.

"Why don't we invite Miss Anna and her sister for movie night?" Keira asked as the three of you entered the building. You picked your niece up in your arms as you guys stepped into elevator to take you guys to the right floor.

"Sorry Keira I need to help my sister unpack, maybe next time okay?" Keira nodded as the elevator opened "I'll see you guys later" Anna plucked out her keys from her bag while you opened the door and let your niece inside.

"BUSTER!" Keira squealed happily as your Staffy playfully tackled her on the floor licking her face happily causing your niece to giggle as she petted your dog's tail was wagging at lightning speed.

"Come on let's find a movie before your mum gets here" you said to Keira who smiled and nodded

"Okay!" she said happily as she went inside to look at your large DVD collections that you happily organised in genre then in alphabetical order. You like everything in order and right if not it would send you insane.

* * *

An hour has passed and the door opened revealing Emma "Mama!" Keira ran towards your sister who lifted her up in the air while Buster was circling around Emma happily greeting her.

"Hey sweetie how are you?" she kissed her forehead as she hugged her tightly "I love you sweetie!" she said "what movie we watching?" she asked

"I want to watch a Disney movie about these two sisters" you made two types of popcorn which was Sweet and the other one was salted because Emma and Keira loved salted while you loved sweet popcorn. You had a really bad sweet tooth.

You watched Keira put the DVD inside while you and Emma got two bowl of popcorn and drinks before sitting on the sofa with Keira in the middle and Buster was laid down with all of your feet was petting him which lulled him to sleep.

Two hours had passed and the movie had finished. You looked at Emma who was hugging Keira in her arms causing you to smile as you looked at your watch to see that it was getting late. You lightly shook Emma awake who opened her eyes.

"It's getting late come on, let's get you guys to bed" you picked Keira in your strong arms and took her to Keira's bedroom and laid her down and tucked her in. You heard paws hitting the hard wood causing you to smile to see Buster poking his head through the door to see Keira. You petted Buster's head as he laid on the floor next to Keira making you smile before closing the door behind you.

"hey" you watched Emma pull out a bottle of whiskey and took out two shot glasses before handing one to you which you happily accepted. "(Y/N) I need to ask you are you ever going to consider dating again?" she asked as you sighed.

"You know I'm not ready" you replied as you gulped down the whiskey which burned on the way down and you quickly drunk your coke chaser.

"I know that Nicola would want you to move on" you growled as you slammed down the shot glass which shattered on the table.

"Do not mention her name!" you growled at Emma who sighed before taking her shot and chaser. After a few minutes of silence, you sighed and calmed yourself "I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout" Emma placed a hand on your shoulder.

"I love you bro and you deserve to be happy" you kissed her forehead as she said "one last shots" you smiled happily as she poured the last shot. She gulped it down before pouring another and handed it to you which you happily gulped down.

"I'm just not ready yet okay? What I need is time" you told Emma who sighed and nodded before replying

"Fine, I understand right I need to get ready for bed" Emma got up and went to your room to sleep meaning that you we will be sleeping on the sofa which you could pull out to get a bed. You couldn't get to sleep so you picked up a book and started reading.

* * *

You didn't know when you had fallen asleep and you woke up to the sound of your phone alarm causing you to groan as you turned off your alarm. You got up and started making Keira's favourite breakfast which was chocolate chip pancake.

You were currently mixing the batter when there was a knock on the door. You walked over with the bowl and opened it "oh good morning Anna, what's up?" you asked as you leaned against door frame while mixing the batter.

"Would I be able to borrow some sugar please? My sister and I forgot to buy food yesterday and since we don't know this place very well yet" you nodded as you let her inside before leading her to your kitchen. You placed the bowl down on the counter top and opened on of your wooden cabinet to get a spare sugar bag at the top of the shelf which you had no problem reaching, you handed it over to Anna who smiled "thank you" she took the bag then look down to see Buster looking at her waiting for her to pet him.

"That's Buster he is a big softie" you said as you watched Anna petted your dog whose tail was wagging happily. Loving the attention from her. "Where is your sister?" you asked as you have never seen her before.

"oh she went to work" you nodded as you started heating up the frying pan.

"So what does she do? Teacher like you?" you asked as you pour a bit of batter on the frying pan waiting for it to cook.

"No she is photographer" you nodded as you flipped the pancake "So she has an interview today at Snowflake modelling agency" you stopped what you were doing and looked at Anna causing her to say "what?"

"That's where my sister works, oh your sister is the one Emma was talking about, the photographer that she will be working with" Anna nodded then right on cue your sister come out wearing one of your old shirts which looked massive on her and her hair was an absolute mess "there she is now" you said happily "sis this is Anna, Anna Emma" you introduced the two as you kept cooking the pancakes before Keira woke up.

"Morning, oh your Elsa's baby sister right?" Emma asked Anna who nodded as you made a small non-chocolate pancake for Buster who had been sat down beside you and staring at you intently causing you laugh as you made a tiny pancake for him. You gave the pancake at Buster who ate it happily.

"Why don't you join us for breakfast Anna?" you asked as you finished the last batter.

"Are you sure I am not intruding?" Anna asked worriedly as Emma and you shook your heads.

"No don't worry the more the merrier!" you said happily then there was another knock on the door causing you to sigh knowing who it was "Come in Kristoff!" you shouted as the door opened revealing a tall burly man with blond hair and brown eyes. "Smelt the pancakes?" you said playfully as Kristoff nodded then a chocolate Labrador came through the door and started playing with Buster. "Sven catch!" you threw a chocolate free pancake at the Labrador who ate the pancake happily.

"Morning Emma, (Y/N)" then he turned to Anna who smiled awkwardly at him "whose this?" he asked

"This is Anna, she moved in yesterday with her sister" Kristoff nodded shook hands with her "he is a paramedic and works in the hospital with me so if your sister or you need any medical help, you can either come to me or Kristoff" you told Anna who nodded while Kristoff was busy eating his pancakes and you noticed that Anna was blushing which you had taken note of.

"Morning everyone" a tired voice called out causing everyone to turn to see Keira rubbing her eyes tiredly then Sven and Buster ran over to her to try and wake her up. Buster licked her hand making you smile when Keira giggled as she petted the two dogs.

"Morning baby girl" you said as you placed the chocolate pancakes in front of her causing her to smile in delight

"looks great Uncle!" she started to eat then your phone started to ring. You answered it

"Hello?" everyone watched you talk to the person to the other line "yeah no problem Jacob right okay, on the way" you ended the call then looked at Emma "guess who finally got the balls to propose" Emma smiled and jumped happily.

"Finally them two getting married, why did he call?" she asked

"Well he has an idea you know how Maria loves watching photoshoot so why don't we make like a photoshoot proposal?" Emma instantly loved that idea and nodded "right he needs ideas" the two of thought deeply for a minute.

"Hey Valentines is coming soon and the company wants new faces for the magazine why don't we use Maria and Jacob then one of the photos would be Jacob proposing?" Emma offered the idea which you liked and said

"I'll tell him tomorrow" Emma nodded before smiling which turned to a sad smile "what?" you asked

"Jacob is getting married, you and Kristoff haven't yet" you sighed and looked at Kristoff who just pulled a strange face causing Keira to giggle cutely.

"Hey Kristoff is the love expert, I have an excuse" you said causing Kristoff to raise his hands in defence and replied

"Hey leave me alone, hey mine and (Y/N) line of work is always busy!" you agreed

"The love expert?" Anna asked Emma who giggled and said

"His adoptive family is love obsessed" Anna just nodded at looked at Kristoff who was talking to you and Keira.

Anna's phone started to ring, she excused herself as you guys finished your breakfast. After a few minutes Anna returned "Elsa forgot money for the bus fare, (Y/N) would you be able to pick her up?" she asked as you looked over to Kristoff.

"Kristoff take my car and pick up Anna's sister, the three of us promised to help Maria and Jacob to help them into their apartment" Kristoff nodded then looked at Anna "is that okay?" Anna smiled and nodded "right you go with Kristoff okay?" Anna nodded as she went into her apartment to get changed. "Scratch my car and you will actually die" you warned Kristoff and gulped as you laughed "I'm joking" all of you got changed and waved goodbye to Kristoff and Anna who drove away in your car.

You got in your sister's car which was an red Audi A3. The three of you went to Maria and Jacob's apartment. It was a whole day of moving and unpacking to the point that Keira was asleep on the couch while you and Jacob was putting a cabinet together.

* * *

It was ten at night and you had carried Keira to her bedroom and said goodnight to your sister who was sleeping in your room again. You were currently reading a file when you heard a shout "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" you instantly went to Emma's room to see Emma twisting and turning like she was running in her dream.

"Emma its me (Y/N)" you hugged your sister who started to crying as she cried into your chest while hugging her tighter "he won't hurt you ever again" you promised as you stroked her hair. The door opened revealing Keira with Buster beside her.

"mama?" Emma wiped her tears away and tried to smile but Keira knew that it was fake, she jumped on the bed and hugged Emma "its okay mama, I'm here to protect you" you smiled at the two before hugging them.

You would never let Walter close to your family again.

"I didn't mean to wake you up baby girl" Emma apologized but Keira shook her head and hugged her mother tightly.

"Its okay mama, I know you have bad dreams about papa" you and Emma looked at each other surprised that she knew "I knew papa hurt you" you watch Kiera's hands grip tighter on Emma. "I'm sorry that I didn't help mama, I was afraid of daddy" she started to cry as Emma wiped her tears away with her thumbs and said

"No baby you did the right thing, your uncle and I would go crazy if something happened to you, I sorry that he hurt you, I was too late to ask for help" Keira shook her head and said

"Its okay mama, I know that uncle will protect us" you smiled and nodded as you hugged them tightly again.

"I love you two so much" you whispered then you looked at the clock to see it was early in the morning. "Come on let's get some sleep, Keira why don't you stay here with your mama okay?" you said to Keira as you prepared to stand up but Kiera grabbed your hand and prevented you from leaving.

"Stay please here?" she begged as you looked into her chocolate eyes that pouted cutely at you. You were a sucker for puppy dog eyes, you couldn't say no it was your big problem. You sighed as you laid on the bed with Keira in the middle and Emma on the other side.

The three of you heard whining which caused the three of you to look at the foot of the bed to see Buster with his chin on the bed, his brown eyes pleading to join the three of you. You rolled your eyes and patted the bed "Come on buddy" the dog jumped onto bed and laid by Keira with his head on Kiera's stomach which made the little girl pet his head as all of you feel asleep.

* * *

The next morning, you woke up in an empty bed causing you to be confused. You saw a note by your bedside table. You opened it and it read.

 _Morning bro,  
Keira and I has taken Buster for a work and went to buy some ingredients for tonight's dinner, we'll be back later  
Emma_

You smiled as you got up and stretched your muscles. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, you looked at your alarm clock and saw that it was 7:50 which was still a little early in your opinion.

You put on a hoodie and opened the door with a yawn. "Hello?" you tubbed your tired eyes when you opened it. Your heart stopped seeing the most beautiful woman you had ever seen. She had thick blond hair that was done into a side braid, her blue eyes looking at you. Even if she wore black skinny jeans with a long light blue shirt that had a brown belt around it.

"Hi it seems like we got your mail by accident" her voice was beautiful it sounded like an angel that you could listen to forever. She handed you a small parcel as you kept staring at her.

" _Say something you idiot, you will look like a right weirdo if you keep gawking at her!"_ you shouted to yourself causing shake your head and said "Thank you" you looked into her blue eyes and smiled "your Elsa right? Anna's sister?" you asked happily and you watch her tuck a loose blond hair behind her ear which was a very cute action.

"Yes I am, your (Y/N) right?" you nodded "my sister says you are a doctor?" you smiled and nodded

"Anna tells me that you are a photographer?" Elsa nodded "would you like to come in for tea or coffee?" you asked as Elsa replied

"No I don't want to be a bother" she said shyly as you shook your head

"It's no bother at all, Elsa" you stepped aside to let her in. You smiled as you started heating up the kettle as you watched the beautiful woman walk towards your large DVD collection.

"You are quite a movie fan" she assumed as you nodded

"Coffee or tea?" you asked as you started making your coffee

"Could I have tea please?" she asked as you nodded as you started making her tea and your coffee. You handed a mug with tea to Elsa who said thank you before looking at the photos of you, Emma and Keira in a family picture. "Oh you live with your wife and daughter?" she asked as you looked at the photo she was looking at.

"That's my sister and my niece" you explained to Elsa who nodded then you thought you could see her sigh in relief. "So where is Anna?" you asked Elsa as the two of you started drinking your drinks.

"She is on a date with Kristoff" your eyes widen in shock "Thank you for letting Kristoff pick me up with your car" you shook your head and smiled

"no problem, if you ever want either me or my sister to pick you up just give me or her a call" you wrote down your number and Emma's. "Do you drive?" you asked Elsa who shook her head.

"No I didn't have time to learn" you nodded then thought for a moment.

"How old are you?" you asked Elsa who replied and said

"I am twenty two" you smiled and nodded

"If you want I can teach you how to drive" you offered Elsa who thought for a moment and you can see the fear in her beautiful sea blue eyes. "Is something the matter?" you asked

"My parents died in a car crash, that's why I am afraid to learn" you nodded in understand as you held her hand which was quite cold which made you a little curious but brushed it off.

"How about this when you are ready to learn to drive, I'll teach you okay?" Elsa nodded and gave you a heart melting smile. Its been a while since someone has given you butterflies in your stomach. "I heard you will be a photographer for Snowflake, you will be working with Emma" Elsa smiled and nodded.

"yes I start on Monday morning" you smiled and nodded "could you please drive me since I don't know the bus time" you just looked at her "you know what I will just take the bus" she added quickly causing you to playfully to roll your eyes and reply

"Its no problem Elsa, I will be passing that building anyway so you know what, I'll drive you wherever you and your sister needs to go just ask okay?" you said to Elsa who replied

"We don't want to be a bother, I mean what if you have something on and we needed you to drive us?" she asked worriedly as you smiled and replied

"I'll find a way, Elsa I won't let you and your sister go alone, I have a sister so I am quite protective besides I can't let three beautiful girls out alone at night" you playfully said as you watched her blush then the door opened revealing Emma, Keira and Buster.

"Oh hi Elsa" Emma waved as Buster rubbed his head on your leg causing you to bend down and petted him. "So ready for work tomorrow?" she asked as Keira and you started to pack the groceries away.

"Yeah I am, I asked your brother if he could drive me there tomorrow since I am not used to the bus timetable" Emma looked you who was too busy eating jellybeans with Keira.

"Elsa just let (Y/N) drive you anywhere just ask, he won't say no" Emma explained "he is too kind to people" Emma smiled as the two look back at you playing with Keira.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up to your alarm clock. You turned it off before looking at the floor to see Buster snoring happily causing you to smile as you petted his ears causing him to wake up and look up at you, he licked your hand as you kept petting him.

"Come on let's get you exercised" you got changed into your jogging kit and strapped the lead onto your dog. You picked up your keys and locked the door behind you. "Morning (Y/N)!" you turned to see Kristoff was walking his Labrador, Sven.

"Morning Kristoff you walking Sven?" Kristoff nodded "Want to go jogging?" you asked Kristoff who bit his lip with an unsure look on your face causing you to laugh. Kristoff rather lift weights while you prefer running because it made you feel free. "Don't worry I won't leave you behind" you promised Kristoff who sighed and nodded.

When the two of you jogged to the park, you released your dogs to play with each other and the other dogs while you and Kristoff sat on the nearby park bench. "So what time you have work?" he asked as you sighed and said

"Eight but I am driving Elsa to her work" Kristoff nodded then you slyly grinned at him "I heard you went on a date with Anna?" you playfully asked as you watched him squirm uncomfortable. "So how did it go?" you said in a funny voice causing him to punch your arm making you laugh.

"It went okay" he muttered making you smile. "I'm driving Anna to work" you nodded "I know my car isn't as fancy as yours" you noticed the jealousy in his voice causing you to sigh and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter mate, as long as you can travel from A to B" you said to Kristoff who sighed and nodded. You knew Kristoff was a little jealous that you earned more money than him however you didn't gloat about it, besides you would rather spend money on your family and save it for a rainy day.

"Okay" Kristoff gave you a smile "I'm sorry I don't mean to get jealous" you shook your head and replied

"I understand" you smiled then your phone buzzed causing you to pull out your phone and read the text message from your sister.

 _Hey I need you to pick Keira up at 5 remember she has a ballet practice after school. After your work could you come to my work, Jacob and I will need your help :D_

You smiled and texted back

 _Okay no problem_

You turned to Kristoff "Come on let's go".

* * *

After getting back in the apartment, Buster went to sleep happily being exercised. You took a shower and got changed into a white shirt that was tucked into a dark blue jeans. You put on your black shoes then your dark grey coat. You looked at your watch then smiled before knocking on number 7.

You waited a couple of minute before Elsa opened the door and your heart skipped at seeing Elsa who was wearing slim black trouser with a light blue long shirt that had a thin black belt around her slim waist. Her blond her was in a side braid. "Hey you ready to go?" you asked Elsa who nodded as she grabbed her blue handbag.

You opened the door for Elsa who blushed and softly said thank you causing you to smile before going to your side and started the car. From the corner of your eyes you could see Elsa was gripping the car chair till her knuckles turned white.

You started driving and noticed that Elsa was trying not to panic. You lightly grabbed her hand and said "its okay nothing bad will happen" you promised Elsa who just nodded as she held your hand. The only time you let go of her hand was when you needed to change gears but that only took a few seconds then kept holding her hand doing whatever you can to comfort her.

When you got the snowflake modelling building. You parked the car and smiled at Elsa "I'll see you later, if you need picking up just give me a text or call okay?" Elsa looked at you before nodding slightly as she lightly blushed. "What's the matter?" you looked down and saw that you were still holding her hand. "Oh sorry" you let her hand go as you two shared an awkward laugh.

"Thank you" she said before getting out of your car and you watched her enter the building. Before slamming your hand on the wheel and your head on the wheel causing the car to beep which made you jump up in shock which made you hit your head at the roof of the car.

"SHIT!" you groaned in pain as you rubbed your head in pain "ow" _why am I being an idiot?_ You asked yourself before shaking your head and driving to the hospital.

You were in the hospital till 4:30. When you clocked out, you saw Maria currently doing paper work "I'll see you tomorrow at Emma's house for dinner!" you said to your friend who smiled and nodded.

"okay Doc" the two of you waved goodbye before you got inside your car and started driving to where your sister worked.

* * *

When you got inside you saw Emma talking with Elsa and a man who was quite tall, around six foot. He had dirty blond hair and green eyes, he smiled and waved at you causing you to wave back at him. This was Jacob Anders, Maria's boyfriend.

"There you are (Y/N)!" the two of you shared a manly hug. Jacob worked as a model and has been working with your sister for a couple of years now. "Thanks for helping out mate"

"It's no problem" you shook your head and watched Emma and Elsa setting up. "Are you ready to propose to Maria?" Jacob blushed and nodded even if he was tall and a model he was very shy which just made you smile because it took him forever to ask Maria out.

"So do you guys need anything?" you asked as they started taking pictures of the models. Emma shook her heads as she watched Elsa take pictures of the models, telling them on how to pose for the picture.

"No everything is stressful because Valentine's day I coming up, my boss wants a front page couple" you nodded a you watched the photoshoot. "I can't find the right couple for it" you shrugged as you picked up a coffee and started drinking it. You picked up a muffin causing your sister to hit you.

"Ow what was that for?" you asked your sister.

"Those are for the people that works here!" you rolled your eyes and said

"Well I haven't had my lunch yet sis" you pouted causing your sister to shake her head. Elsa walked over to pick up a bottle of water and take a break. You smiled at Elsa who shyly blushed back at you. "Who's the best man Jacob?" you asked as Emma started taking photos of Jacob and another model for a perfume ad that will be coming out for Valentine's.

"Well it's you, who else" he replied as you just sighed

"Is it bad to ask?!" you replied as Emma hit the back of your head with a folder

"No shouting!" she shouted causing you to just stare at her and shook your head while Elsa just giggled quietly but you heard as you looked over to her and winked causing her to blush and continue on taking the pictures.

"EMMA!" a voice boomed causing everyone in the room to wince. A pencil thin woman that was a round late forties to early fifties wearing pink heels, tight pink dress with a pink blazer walked over to her. You looked at her stern face, she had the blackest hair and her stone cold grey eyes that was covered by red glasses, her pointy nose that looked so sharp that it could poke someone's eye out. Her lips formed a frown as she looked at the photos of Jacob and another female model. "THIS WON'T DO!" she shirked "They don't look right!" she shouted.

"I don't understand Madam Claudia?" Emma said meekly at her boss who shook her head

"It is supposed to be a valentine cover! These two don't look to be in love or even the right couple for the front page!" she shouted, even if you had known her since your sister started working her, she still scared the hell out of you. "Find someone else!" she shouted.

"But who madam?" she asked then you looked at Elsa who was looking on the floor and you could see she was shaking probably since this is the first time she ever met her boss and quite frankly is quite scared, who wouldn't be. You walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered

"It's going to be alright I promise" you smiled at Elsa who looked into your (E/C) eyes before taking a deep breath and nodding.

"YOU!" you and Elsa jumped causing as Madam Claudia walked over to you two "What is your name?!" she asked you impatiently as you started to stutter an answer.

"(Y/N) madam" your voice broke a little then Madam Claudia looked at the woman next to you.

"Are you Elsa?! The new photographer?!" Elsa nodded her head quickly as you just watched Madam Claudia look between you and Elsa then gasped "These two!" you looked at Emma who shrugged in confusion.

"What about those two madam?" Emma asked as Madam Claudia sighed dramatically.

"These two for the cover page! They are perfect!" she said gleefully causing you to look at Elsa then at your sister with confused written on your face.

"Umm..Madam I am not a model" you added causing her to look at you quickly making you gulp loudly. She placed her strong and wrinkly hands on your cheeks and you could smell the strong musky perfume causing you try and not react to it.

The woman kept staring into your eyes and frankly you were getting creeped out at what she thinking. "No, you and Elsa are going to be in the Valentine cover no questions, I want it to be a wedding photo! DO IT!" with that she left the photoshoot causing you look at everyone who was just as confused as you were.

"What the hell just happened?" you asked to nobody in particular.

"Right Maddie! Take (Y/N) and put him in a nice tux!" a blond woman came up behind you and started dragging you to the male changing room. "Angela take Elsa and pick out a white dress for her!" a short brunette took the camera off Elsa and handed it to Emma before dragging Elsa into the women's changing room.

You came out wearing a dark blue tux with a black shirt with a white tie, Maddie pinned a white rose on your lapel and pushed you towards Emma who looked at you and smile.

"Wow this is different look for you" you just rolled your eyes then Angela said

"ELSA IS READY!" you looked at Elsa wearing a beautiful lace wedding dress, she wore very little make up but she still looked absolutely breath taking.

Emma pushed you into the photoshoot then grabbed Elsa's hand and placed it on yours. "Now (Y/N) you have to just stare into her eyes okay?" you nodded then looked into Elsa's beautiful doe blue eyes and you felt your heart skipped a beat when she weakly smiled at you. You didn't even notice that your sister had taken multiple pictures.

"Next shot (Y/N) I want you to use your right hand to try and pretend to push a stray hair off Elsa" you jumped back into reality when your sister instructed you on the next pose. You carefully stroked her smooth blond hair and smiled at the softness of her hair. Elsa blushed as she kept looking at your eyes and couldn't look away. Your sister smiled at you two as she took different shots of you and Elsa.

"okay final pose, I want you to two to lean down so that your foreheads are touching, Elsa I want you to place one of your hand on his cheek and (Y/N) just look at her!" you leaned down so that your foreheads we touching. Your eyes followed Elsa's right hand that was shakily and slowly before placing it on your cheek.

You and Elsa stared into each other eyes until your sister said "Okay that's good, it's finished!" Emma said proudly as you and Elsa quickly took a step back from each other both with equally red blushes on your faces.

"umm..good job" you said awkwardly to Elsa who nodded

"you too" she replied "I need to go and get changed" Elsa quickly walked away from you as you looked at your sister, Jacob and everyone who was just smirking at you.

"What?" you asked curiously to everyone as Emma just smiled and said

"Nothing, but the shots looked like you two were in love" she showed you one of the photos of you and Elsa which caused your heart to start beating fast.

"I..um..I" you couldn't say anything causing Emma to giggle.

"Go on get changed, I need you to pick Keira up at ballet, I need to stay here and show the shots to Madam Claudia" you nodded as Emma kissed your cheek before taking the shots to her boss. You went to get your clothes back and after a couple of minutes, Elsa was back in her original clothes waiting for you.

"You ready to go?" you asked as you couldn't look at her in the eyes neither could she, she just nodded. You looked at your watch to see that you would be quite early in picking up Keira from ballet but you didn't care.

* * *

When they got into your car, there was an awkward silence between you and Elsa. You turned on the radio so that there was music in the car to try and fill the silence.

 _There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's someone about her  
And you don't know why but your trying to  
Kiss the girl_

Your eyes widen as you looked at the docking station to see that it was Keira's playlist that was playing causing you to sigh and blushed before looking over to Elsa who was blushing. You quickly changed the song.

 _Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly_

You sighed and changed the song again _"Keira why do you do this to me?"_ You asked yourself

 _There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
it's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

You sighed as you just gave up. You just shook your head as you left it alone.

 _And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far _

As you kept driving you heard humming making you look at Elsa who was leaning against the window humming along to the song. You smiled and parked the car in front of Keira's school. "I'll be right back okay? I need to get Keira" Elsa nodded as she pulled out her phone and texted Anna.

After five minutes you come up carrying Keira in your arms with her wearing a pink tutu which was very cute. You opened the door for Keira to get in before you got in the driver seat. When you started driving back to Axwell apartments.

 _I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!_ Keira started singing causing you smile before you cleared your throat and sung

 _(You)  
I've never seen a king of beasts  
With quite so little hair _

Keira giggled as she continued  
(Keira)

 _I'm gonna be the mane event  
Like no king was before  
I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm working on my roar_

 _(You)  
Thus far a rather uninspiring thing_

 _(Keira)_  
 _Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

 _(Keira)  
No one saying do this_

 _(You)  
_ _Now when I said that-_

 _(Elsa)_  
 _No one saying be there_

 _(Y/N)  
_ _What I meant was-_

 _(Keira)  
_ _No one saying stop that_

(you)

 _What you don't realize-_

 _(Keira & Elsa)  
No one saying see here _

_(You)  
Now see here!_

 _(Keira)  
Free to run around all day_

 _You)  
_ _That's definitely out-_

 _(Keira)  
_ _Free to do it all my way!_

(You)

 _I think it's time that you and I  
_ _Arranged a heart-to-heart_

 _(Elsa)  
Kings don't need advice  
From little hornbills for a start_

 _(You)  
If this is where the monarchy is headed  
Count me out  
Out of service, out of Africa  
I wouldn't hang about  
This child is getting wildly out of wing_

 _(Keira)  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
Everybody look left_

 _(Elsa)  
Everybody look right_

 _(Keira)  
Everywhere you look I'm-_

 _(Keira & Elsa)  
Standing in the spotlight_

 _(You)  
Not yet_

 _(Keira, Elsa and You)  
Let every creature go for broke and sing  
Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing  
It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling_

 _(Keira)  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

 _(Elsa)  
Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_

(Keira)  
 _Oh, I just can't wait..._

 _(Elsa)  
Just can't wait_

 _(Keira)  
To be king!_

The three of you laughed and giggled. "You can sing really well Elsa!" Keira complimented to Elsa who blushed and tucked a stray blond hair behind her hair and replied

"I am sorry I shouldn't have done that, it was yours and your uncle's thing" Elsa looked sadly down as you just shook your head

"Are you kidding? We needed more people to sing besides you have a really nice voice" you smiled at Elsa who blushed

"Thank you" she whispered then you looked at Keira "So Keira you like to ballet?" Elsa asked trying to keep the conversation going so that there wouldn't be any awkward silence in the car.

"Yeah, I love to dance! It's so fun" she said excitedly "oh! Uncle are we going to aunt Maria and uncle Jacob tomorrow?" she asked as you smiled and nodded "YAY! That means we can have a dance off again!" you laughed and shook your head causing you to head while Elsa looked at you and raised an eyebrow at you.

"We have dance off between Keira and me vs Maria and Frannie who is Maria's nephew who is the same age as Keira" Elsa giggled at imagining you dancing.

"You dance ballet?" she teased as you shook your head and laughed

"No street, I dance street and a bit of waltz" you playfully winked at Elsa who just blushed and smiled. You parked the car in front of the apartment building and helped Keira and Elsa out the car. You saw Kristoff's car making you smile knowing that he was home. Keira had fallen asleep in the back of the car causing you to pick Keira up in your arms as, you and Elsa walked up the stairs since the elevator was out of order.

"You sing really well Elsa" you said to Elsa who blushed and mouthed thank you. "Did you do any singing when you were in school?" you asked Elsa who shook her head "oh why?" you asked "I mean you have an incredible voice I could listen to you all day" Elsa blushed even more.

"I am very shy about new people" you smiled and nodded "What about you?" you shook your head

"No ever since they found out that I was a prodigy I was forced to read and study all the time so music and singing was the only way for me to relax as well as going to gym to release my anger out. Elsa raised an eyebrow at you.

"I can't imagine you angry?" she admitted causing you to sigh and smile

"Trust me Elsa, my past isn't the nicest you, I started going to the gym to release my anger out" Elsa nodded as you asked her "would you like to go in for tea?" you asked Elsa who nodded. You took Keira to her room to tuck her in.

"So why are you angry?" Elsa asked causing you to look down sadly "Oh I mean you don't have to answer that" she added quickly making you smile.

"It is hard to talk about it but maybe one day I can tell you" you handed her a hot tea in front of her.

"Thank you" she started drinking it as you started making dinner for Emma and Keira.

"So where did you live before?" you asked Elsa who played with the mug.

"I lived in Arendelle all my life at Westly Gardens" you did a double take at Elsa. Westly gardens were where people who were celebrities and millionaires lived.

"Wow what made you move here?" you asked Elsa who sighed

"When parent's died Anna and I couldn't live in that house, too many memories so we packed everything up and left" you nodded then thought for a moment.

"Wait Idun and Adgar Kingsley?" Elsa sadly smiled and nodded "wow, I had no idea that they were your parents" Elsa's parents were well known business people here in Arendelle. They were known to be the King and Queen of the business world. "Wow, I'm sorry I'm making you uncomfortable" you started cooking the food.

"it's alright, it's nice to talk about them after a while" you nodded as you bit your lip not knowing what to say.

"Wait your parents are like trillionaires why bother working you don't have to you work" you said to Elsa who smiled and shook her head.

"No that is my parent's money, Anna and I want to earn our own, we just keep split the money between Anna and I then handed the rest to charities" Elsa explained as you started tasted the spaghetti sauce.

"So how runs Kingsley business now?" you asked Elsa as you took a teaspoon of the sauce and moved it across the table to give Elsa a taste "what do you think?" Elsa took a bite and moaned in satisfaction.

"Its so delicious" you smiled "um..Kai and Gerda is now running the business now, they are mine and Anna's godparents" you nodded as you went back cooking. "You are a really good cook" Elsa commented causing you to laugh softly.

"Thank you do you or Anna cook?" you asked Elsa who blushed sheepishly and shook her head.

"Anna no unless you want the house to burn" you laughed and nodded "for me a little but not a lot, only simple recipes" you nodded then smiled.

"Well you guys are welcome to have dinner with us anytime at all just knock" you playfully winked at Elsa who smiled and nodded in thanks. "Want to me help me cook?" you asked Elsa who looked scared causing you to hold out your hand and said "Don't worry I'll be here to help you".

"okay what do I need to do?" she asked as you said

"Right we are going to make a some chocolate mousses for dessert, the spaghetti is finished" you said to Elsa who nodded. "Could you get some dark chocolate please in that cabinet over there" you pointed to the cabinet in front of her.

You started getting the other ingredients you need which was butter, eggs and sugar. You got out a bowl and turned to Elsa to see her on her tiptoes trying reach the dark chocolate that was at the top of the shelf. You saw Elsa's shirt had ridden up revealing her sexy toned stomach, you quickly shook your head and walked behind her and reached it for her.

"I'm sorry" she said as she walked back and bumped into you, you quickly caught her before she fell.

"Are you alright?" you asked worried to Elsa who nodded "right okay let's melt the chocolate over pan" you instructed to Elsa who did what you said as you just sat on the table counter reading the recipe book.

"okay done that" she said as you read the next step

"Remove the bowl from the heat and add the butter and sugar then stir until melted and combined" Elsa nodded as she started mixing the chocolate with the butter. You watched her and smiled at her concentrating "then add the egg yolks one by one and keep stirring" you told Elsa who picked up the wooden spoon and started mixing it.

Elsa placed the chocolate mousses into small cups and placed it in the fridge. "Uncle?" a tired voice called out causing you and Elsa to turn around to see Keira had changed into her pyjamas, she rubbed her tired eyes.

You jumped off the counter and lifted her up in your arms. "hey sleepy head" you kissed her forehead as she noticed the bowl full of chocolate.

"Elsa can I have the bowl please?" she gave Elsa the puppy dog eyes causing her to giggle before you placed her on the table top. Elsa handed her the bowl that still had few chocolates. Elsa watched you and Keira pick up two teaspoons to get some chocolate "wow that is really nice" she complimented to Elsa who blushed and said thank you.

"Try it Elsa!" you said as you got some chocolate on your spoon and hovered it over Elsa's mouth who smiled and ate it happily.

"hmm chocolate" you laughed the three of you kept eating the bowl trying to clean it. Keira noticed you were happily spoon feeding Elsa who was loving it making her smile.

The door opened revealing Emma and raised an eyebrow at you and Elsa. "Mama!" Keira jumped off the counter and ran over to her mother while you walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "welcome home, come on spaghetti and meatballs!"

"Elsa would you like to join us?" Emma asked as she started gathering the plates while Keira was getting the utensils and you were putting the food onto the serving plate.

"I don't want to be a bother" Elsa shook her head while you and Emma looked at each other then back her.

"You having dinner with us" you stated "I mean Kristoff has taken Anna out for dinner so why not have dinner here, I promise you my food will not give you food poisoning" you playfully told Elsa who looked over to Emma who was nodding.

"Alright" Elsa said with a sweet smile causing you to smile and Keira cheered happily.

* * *

After dinner and washing up, Emma and Keira said their goodbyes "Call or text me when you get home!" you called out as they got into Emma's car.

"Okay see you tomorrow!" Emma called back before driving away. You sighed as they left then turn to Elsa "want to watch a movie?" you asked Elsa who nodded.

When you got back to your apartment, you searched your fridge "do you drink?" you asked Elsa who replied

"Um..only sweet ones" you nodded as you grabbed two strawberry and lime cider. You opened both of them and then handed on to Elsa who was browsing what movie to watch.

"What do you want to watch?" you asked as you took a sip from the cider bottle.

"how about horror?" she asked as she pulled out one of your scariest horror movie causing you to look at her

"You sure that's one of the scariest movie out there today" you said to Elsa "I can't even watch it by myself" Elsa playfully raised an eyebrow at you and said

"Well your not alone are you?" you laughed and shook your head as you took the DVD and inserted inside the DVD player before you and Elsa was sat at the sofa watching.

Twenty minutes in the movie, Elsa was burying her face into your chest in fear of the movie making you laugh as you sighed before turning off the TV before the movie got even scarier. "I told you Elsa" you playfully said to Elsa who was just shaking in fear.

"I thought I could handle it" you laughed softly and hugged her tightly trying to comfort her. Your felt happy and safe when you were hugging her like this, you missed doing this to someone. You thought of Nicola and your arms dropped from the sides.

"Its getting late, do you have work tomorrow?" you asked Elsa who nodded "I don't have work tomorrow, I'll ask Emma to drive you to work okay?" Elsa nodded again as you noticed the sadness in her blue eyes as she removed herself from your arms and said

"Goodnight (Y/N), I'll see you later" you nodded as you watch her leave and closed the door behind her. You walked up the door and locked it before getting changed into shorts and t-shirt. When you took off your shirt you looked at yourself in the mirror and seeing a tattoo on your left chest which was a heartline making your heart heavy as you put your sleeping shirt on.

"Nicola" you whispered as you laid in bed then you heard paws walking on the wooden floor making you smile to see Buster pushing the door open with his head before placing his chin on the bed asking permission to jump in bed with you. Usually you said no but you needed someone next to you, you nodded as the dog tried to get on the bed but having trouble causing you to chuckled as you help him up on the bed. "You fat dog" you said lovingly as you petted him as he went to sleep right away.

* * *

 _The sound of the ocean made you open your eyes to see you were in a simple beach house. You heard a familiar humming causing you smile as you got up from your comfortable bed before getting changed._

 _You walked out your bedroom and downstairs into the kitchen to see a woman with long black hair wearing just a blue shirt while cooking. You grinned and hugged her from behind "hey beautiful" you kissed her cheek as she cutely giggle._

" _Hello (Y/N), want breakfast?" she asked as you just hugged then feeling cheekily started to unbutton her shirt "(Y/N)! I'm cooking!" you stopped and kissed her cheek._

" _You are too sexy I just can't help myself" you whispered as you nibbled her ear._

" _Didn't you have enough last night?" she asked while you smirked before turning her around so you can look into those amazing green eyes that always mesmerized, you turned off the stove before cupping her cheeks with your hands and stared lovingly into her eyes._

" _I will never get tired of you" you leaned down to kiss her, inches away._

RING!

You opened your eyes to see that it was your phone ringing. You answered it while sitting up "hello?" you tiredly groaned as you rubbed your tired eyes.

"(Y/N) its Emma what's happened between you and Elsa?" she asked as you sighed and ran a hand through your hair.

"Nothing why you asking?" you asked as you got up to see that Buster had woken up and licked your hand as he jumped off the bed and followed you to the kitchen as you started making yours and his's breakfast.

"Well I picked her up this morning she was sad, did you do anything to her?!" she asked angrily as you just looked at Buster who had his big brown eyes fixed on the bowl that had his breakfast making you smile as you placed it on the floor.

"Look we just watched a movie last night and…." You remembered last night

"what?" Emma asked then her voice soften "what happened?" you watched Buster eat greedily his food

"I was hugging her tightly then I remembered Nicola" you heard Emma sigh "I didn't mean to hurt her, you know that"

"I know you would never hurt a girl intentionally but you need to move on, what happened when you and Nicola lived at the Arendelle while I was still with Walter?" she asked as you just sighed "You never told me what happened and I am your sister" you took a deep breath and replied

"I lost two people that day, Nicola and my child"


	3. Chapter 3

"WAIT NICOLA WAS PREGNANT!" Emma screamed through the phone causing you to pull the phone away from your ear from her loudness "oh my god, how come you never told me?" she said

"Because I only found out when they both died, I didn't know what to do" you said to Emma "I asked to get Nicola buried at where she was born" Nicola was born in Angeli which was outside Arendelle. It took two hours on a plane to get there.

"oh my god" you heard her choke a sob "(Y/N) why didn't you tell me?" she asked sadly as you sighed and said

"You were dealing with Walter, you were trying to get custody over Keira so I couldn't add more trouble for you to deal with, you had enough problems on your plate" you explained to Emma who stayed quiet for a while. After a few minutes, you broke the silence "Well I booked next week off so I could visit them so could drive Elsa to work?" you asked.

"Sure no problem" Emma said weakly as you sighed

"Bye" you quickly ended the call then threw your phone on the floor causing Buster to jump before sniffing the crack phone on the floor. You sighed as you lightly pushed Buster off just in case he tried to eat your phone. "Great" you sighed as you looked at your smashed phone before sighing.

There was a knock on the door causing you to sigh, you opened the door to see Kristoff with a smile on his face "hey (Y/N)!" he said cheerfully as you nodded and let him inside. Your best friend noticed the sadness in your eyes "What's up?" he asked as he sat down.

"Nothing, just remembering bad memories" you explained to Kristoff whose eyes kept looking at you before sighing and letting it go.

"Okay, so what are your plans next Friday?" he asked as you replied

"I am going to Angeli for a week, I leave tonight then return on Friday why?" you asked Kristoff who replied

"It's Anna's birthday and has invited us to go to out for a meal, should I tell her that you won't be able to make it?" he asked as he pulled out his phone ready to text Anna. You shook your head

"Tell her I'm undecided yet, I'll see what happens" Kristoff just nodded at your answer before telling Anna what your reply was.

Kristoff knew that you were going to visit Nicola and he also knew about your unborn child however he never told you that he knew because Kristoff knew that you would be angry to know something like that. Kristoff didn't want to hurt you so he just tried to help you forget.

"Do you want me to take care of Buster for you?" you looked over to Buster who was currently chewing on his toy bone and you nodded "no problem" Kristoff smiled at you.

"Are you taking Anna out again?" you asked trying to change the subject to Kristoff who sighed and shook his head.

"how about we just drink here tonight?" he asked as you just shook your head

"I don't want to go to the airport with a bad hangover" Kristoff laughed and nodded "maybe when I get back" You look at the clock "I'll go take Buster for a walk before going to Jacob and Maria's" you said to Kristoff who just nodded as you grabbed Buster's lead.

"I'll see you later okay?" you nodded and waved goodbye to Kristoff.

* * *

You took Buster for a walk into the park. You let Buster run around the park before you sat down a park bench in deep thought. Someone placed their hand on your shoulder causing you jump and turn around to see it was Emma.

"What are you doing here?!" you asked surprised to see that Emma wasn't at work. Emma just hugged you tightly, you sighed and hugged her back then you started crying and releasing every emotion inside of you.

Emma didn't say anything as she kept hugging you then Buster noticed the sadness from you. He started jumping up and down trying to try and figure out why you were crying. You laughed and petted Buster. "(Y/N), it's okay you don't have to bottle it up anymore" Emma wiped your tears away as you nodded.

"Thank you Emma" then looked down at your Staffy that started crying as he noticed that you still had tears in your eyes making you smile as you kneeled down and petted him "you too Buster" you kissed the top of his head. "But seriously what you doing here?" you asked your sister who replied

"I needed to see you to see if you were okay" you smiled and mouthed thank you to you as Emma just kissed your cheek and said

"I'll see you at Maria's okay?" you nodded as you watched her look at her watch "I need to get back to the office okay?" you smiled and watched her say goodbye to you. You took Buster back home and gave him a drink before he took a nap.

You started pack your suitcase of the stuff that you needed. There was a knock on the door, you walked over and opened the door see Anna. "Anna what you doing here?" you asked Anna who nervously.

"Um..Emma texted me and asked if you could pick up Elsa? She had to stay in at work" you sighed and nodded "What happened between you and Elsa?" Anna asked as you sighed.

"Why you asking?" you asked Anna who sighed and replied

"She hardly said anything to me this morning" you nodded "You know I can get Kristoff to pick her up, I don't it to be awkward between you two" Anna stated as you just shook your head and picked up your keys and closing the door behind you.

"I'll pick her up, do you want to come with me?" you pleaded Anna who shook her head

"I have to some marking and plan the lessons for next week" you sighed and nodded before leaving.

* * *

When you got to where Elsa and Emma worked. You saw her waiting outside in the pouring rain, soak to the bone. You pulled up the car next to her and opened the door for her.

"Come on" Elsa shook her head causing you to sigh "Elsa you will be sick, now come on" you said to her but Elsa just crossed her arms in front of chest and started to walk away from you. You rolled your eyes as you got out the car and ran after her. "ELSA! Come on let me take you home!" you called out but Elsa kept walking away.

You took a deep breath before lifting her and throwing her over your shoulder. You were thankful that there was nobody around because it looked like you were trying to kidnap her. Elsa was hitting your back demanding to be released.

"LET ME GO!" she shouted as you sat her down in the car and put the seatbelt on her before quickly adding the child lock to prevent her from leaving. You two sat in the car in silence and was soaked to the bone from the rain.

After ten minutes of silence you took a deep breath and asked "Elsa you are you okay?" you watched Elsa from the corner of your eyes to see her just nodding making you sigh as you ran your hand through your wet hair. "okay, I'm going to ask again are you okay?" you turned your head to look at her.

"no" she said meekly as you nodded

"Can I ask why?" you said but Elsa shook her head "is it because of me?" Elsa didn't do or say anything "did I hurt you?" she shrugged "I didn't mean to hurt you, I just have so many issues and problems that I still need to face and figure out everything" Elsa just stayed quiet and listened carefully to you. When Elsa still didn't say anything you sighed and started driving back home.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity of silence you parked your car outside Axwell apartments. The rain had finally stopped but you and Elsa were both still soaked "I'll see you later" you said as Elsa just nodded and closed the car door behind her before running inside. You sighed before driving to Maria's apartment.

You knocked on the apartment and waited for someone to answer it. The door opened revealing Maria who was smiling brightly at you "Welcome (Y/N) come on you sister and Keira are here" you nodded then handed an orchid, her favourite flower. "Thank you" she smiled.

"UNCLE!" Keira jumped up at you and hugged you tightly making you laugh as you gave her a bear hug.

That night was full of laughter and fun. You, Emma and Keira said your goodbyes to Maria and Jacob. You walked your sister and niece to their car. "Be careful okay?" Emma said as she hugged you tightly.

"I will" you whispered then turned to Keira who hugged you and said nothing "okay squirt don't be trouble okay?" you placed a hand on top of her head "I'll be back before you know it" you kissed her forehead before watching them enter the car and driving away.

You got inside your car and drove back to your apartment. You called for a taxi to take you to the airport while you were finishing your packing. After a few minutes you sighed as you picked up your luggage when you got a text from the taxi company that your taxi had arrived. You had dropped Buster off at Kristoff. You turned to see Elsa was walking up the stairs with letters in her hand.

"Hey" you said quietly as Elsa just nodded at you before going inside her apartment making you sigh as you went downstairs to the taxi that would be taking you to the airport.

* * *

When the plane had landed, you had hired a car that you would be using while you here. You picked put your luggage at the boot of the black jeep that you had rented. Before setting off into the countryside.

The place that you were going to was an hour away. When you finally got there, you parked the car and sighed. You had taken off your sunglasses and leaned against the jeep taking in the sight. You looked at the clear calm ocean in front of you then your eyes moved over to the small beach house making you smile sadly as you started walking over there.

This was Nicola's childhood home. Her father was a fisherman but sadly died of a heart attack while her mother had died due to cancer leaving Nicola to live with her aunt till she was 18 and moved to Arendelle to start a new life. You looked at the house that was falling apart causing you to sigh as you slowly opened the door and saw that it was covered in dust and cobwebs.

"Hey Nicola" you said as you looked around the house knowing that she wouldn't answer you still talked. "how you been?" you picked up a chair and sat on it and smiled sadly seeing Nicola's family pictures. "I miss you" your throat started feeling constricted "I don't know what to do anymore" you sighed as you buried your face in your hands trying to forget everything.

"Well don't go inside buildings that is close to collapsing" you looked up to see Sara who smiling at you. Sara was Nicola's aunt that took her in and raised her. "hello (Y/N)" she hugged you making you hug her back. "how you been?" she asked as you sighed.

"okay you?" you asked Sara who smiled and nodded. You looked at Sara who was very small for her age, she had black hair with a few grey hairs, her kind blue eyes smiling at you and couldn't help to smile back at her.

"Yeah I'm okay" Sara kissed your cheek "What are you doing here?" you asked Sara while pointing at the box next to her.

"The house will be demolished soon I am just getting the stuff in this house" you nodded "Where are you staying?" she asked as you closed your eyes and sighed. "You forgot to book a hotel didn't you?" you nodded sheepishly "Come on you're staying with me"

"Thank you" Sara just rolled her eyes

"You are family" you smiled as you picked up the box for her "thank you" you saw Sara's car which was a mini cooper countryman. "So that jeep is yours?" you nodded as you placed the box inside her car. "Right we are just convoying?" you nodded as the two of you got into your own cars.

You followed Sara's car into a small cottage in countryside. You parked your car and grabbed your luggage and followed her inside.

* * *

That morning, you got up and dressed to go visit Nicola. You had finished buttoning up your white shirt as you walked down the stairs to see Sara smiling at you. "I'll see you later okay? I need to go to work" you nodded then she threw a silver key at you "here you go, just in case you get here early" you nodded in thanks as you watched her leave.

You got into your jeep and drove to Nicola's resting place. When you got there, you placed her favourite flowers which was white roses on her gravestone. You stared blankly at the tomb and kneeled down in front of it.

 _Here lies  
NICOLA WHEELER  
An amazing selfless person  
A heroine that did not care about wealthy of a person only the love in their hearts.  
Mother in heaven_

You looked at the last line in burst into tears. After a few minutes you had stopped and kept staring at the gravestone in front of you. No words needed to be said. You didn't know it that it was night time till your phone buzzed. You read the caller ID it was Sara.

"Hello?" you said as you rubbed your tired eyes.

"(Y/N) it's getting late come back here okay?" Sara said worriedly as you sighed and nodded

"Okay on the way" you ended the call. "I'll see you later Nicola" you kissed the cold gravestone before getting into your jeep and started driving back to Sara's home.

 _You opened your eyes seeing the night sky in front you. You felt the ground gently rocking, you turned your head to see Nicola smiling at you. You looked around to see where you were. You were on a small sailboat that was in the middle of the ocean, you instantly knew where you were._

 _This was the night where you made love with Nicola for the first time, when the two of you went sailing for a few days. You looked back at Nicola who had a blanket up to chest covering herself. "Nicola" you placed your hand on her smooth cheek and smiled. You leaned forward so that your foreheads were touching. "You're so beautiful" you whispered as you tried to kiss her but she placed her fingertips on your lips making you open your eyes._

" _(Y/N) you need to let me go" she said you were about to speak but she shushed you "You need to understand that you need move on, your life needs to go on" she said causing you to sigh "You are in love with Elsa admit it"_

" _No I love you" you said quickly as Nicola raised an eyebrow at you "I still love you"_

" _I love you too but you need to let me go so you can move on" you opened your mouth but no words came out causing you to sigh "I'll always be with you and love you however you need to find someone new to love" you looked down "Elsa is a perfect one for you" you stared into her eyes as tears fell down while Nicola smiled and said "let me go okay?" you sighed as you closed your eyes and felt a pair of lips on yours as you kissed her back._

 _You opened your eyes to see it was Elsa kissing you. You closed your eyes and kept kissing her. When you two pulled apart, you gazed into her blue eyes "I love you" she whispered making you smile as you lightly pushed her down and kissed her again._

You opened your eyes and smiled at what just happened. You finally made a decision, when you get back to Arendelle you were going to ask Elsa out on a date. You needed to move on and that you missed having someone important that you couldn't wait to see and tell them everything, to spoil them, hug them and love them.

* * *

It was Thursday night and you were flying back to Arendelle. You said goodbye to Sara before getting on your plane and flew back to Arendelle. You texted Kristoff asking where Anna's meal was going to be. Your plane touchdown in Arendelle, you looked at your watch seeing you had time to get a shower and get changed before travel to where Anna's birthday meal was which was Marco Polo which was an Italian Restaurant that was quite close to Axwell Apartments.

You got changed and got ready. You picked up your present for Anna which you had bought in Angeli. You got in your car and drove to Marco Polo, when you parked your car you could see Elsa at the window, her thick platinum blond hair was done in a side braid, she had lavender eye shadow on and pink lipstick on. She wore a light blue dress that look so beautiful on her.

"UNCLE!" you looked at Keira who was at the window waving at you making you smile as you got out your car and went inside. You were greeted by Emma and Keira who gave you a family hug. "Hey baby girl" you kissed Keira's forehead then smiled at Emma "hey sis" Emma just kissed your cheek before smiling.

"(Y/N) you made it!" Anna ran over to you and hugged you tightly then handed her present "thank you" she opened it and gasp seeing it was a charm bracelet. "I love it!" she put on the bracelet and hugged you again.

"Your welcome" you whispered and smiled before Anna went to Kristoff who waved at you and you just nodded at him.

You looked over to Elsa and your heart stopped seeing her while she was talking to someone. You felt your heart was beating fast and fear that it might burst out of your chest. You walked over to her "Hi Elsa" you grinned at Elsa who smiled politely back.

"Hello (Y/N) I would you like to meet Victor" you looked at the tall burly man in front of you seeing a man with short cut black hair, steel grey eyes. You had a bad feeling about him as he gave you a cold stare.

"Nice to meet you" you shook hands with the man.

"you too" he replied in a gruff voice, you kept looking at him, he reminded you of someone but who? You sighed and looked back at Elsa. "How do you know my girlfriend?" he said causing you to look back at him in surprised.

"Wait what?" you looked between Elsa and Victor "When did you guys get together?" you asked trying to mask the sadness in your voice. You watched him wrap strong arm around her waist and pull her closer to him.

"Oh I am a part time model and I work as a lawyer, I have known Elsa for a long time and started catching with her and before you know it, I asked her out and she said yes" you looked at Elsa who was just looking down at the floor "isn't that right sweetie?" Victor nudged Elsa who just slowly nodded making you think something wasn't right. "and you are?" he looked at you up and down as if trying to judge you.

"oh I'm a doctor at the hospital here, I am just Elsa and Anna's neighbour" you explained as you kept looking at Elsa who couldn't look at you in the eyes.

"UNCLE (Y/N)!" Keira ran over to you and grabbed your hand "mama wants to talk to you" she started dragging you but since you were double her height, you kept looking at Elsa who didn't look up. You sighed and let Keira drag her away,

"I should have told you" Emma said as you sighed and look back at Elsa and Victor seeing that he had a tight grip on Elsa and didn't want to let her go. "It just happened so fast" you raised your hand and shook your head.

"No I didn't move fast enough" you kept looking at the two before looking down sadly "I need to go, text me when you guys are home okay?" Emma nodded before watching you drove away to the nearest bar to get a drink.

* * *

You were slowly drinking some beer when someone said "You okay?" you looked up to see the barmaid looking worriedly at you as you shrugged and sighed "I've seen that look before, the look of heart broken" she said while you sadly smile as you looked into her kind brown eyes.

She was quite short but in a good way, she had long black hair, tanned skin. She wore a tight white shirt that showed her figure and skinny jeans with white converse. You took a drink before replying "I don't want to talk about it" you said as the woman smiled and nodded "What about you? Heartbroken?" you asked as the woman smiled and shook her head and said

"No I've been with my first boyfriend for about three years and married for two years" you smiled and nodded

"I'll drink to that" you joked as you took a sip again "So where is he?" you asked

"He is work tonight, so I picked up extra shifts" you nodded "wait I know who you are your Doctor (Y/N)" you nodded again unsurely "You were the one that treated my husband's leg, Freddie Grant?" your eyes widen and smiled remembering him.

"oh year now I remember him" the two of you were talking then a tall man with black hair came in with blue eyes. "well hey Freddie!" you waved at the man who smiled and shook hands with you.

"How are you doc?" he asked as he sat with you while the woman gave him a beer "thanks love" he kissed her cheek before taking a drink. "I see you met my girl, Jasmine" you smiled at her before nodding.

You only had one beer but you were talking and laughing with Freddie and Jasmine.

* * *

When it was midnight you had driven back to the apartment. You decided that Buster could stay one more might at Kristoff before getting him in the morning.

You slowly were making your way up the stairs to your floor. When you were fishing your pockets to find your keys. Apartment 7 opened causing you to turn around see Victor his hair was messy, so was his clothes. It took no genius to figure out what happened between him and Elsa. You two locked eyes and Victor had given you a cold stare before walking away.

You looked back at the apartment to see Elsa hiding her face while wearing a light blue silk robe. You gave her a weak smile before entering your apartment. When you closed the door behind you, you leant back against the door and slid on the floor. "I was too late" you whispered to yourself.

The next morning you got up early and got ready for work. There was a knock on the door seeing Kristoff with Buster who was excited to meet you. "hey boy!" you said happily as you pet your dog who kept licking your face. Clearly he missed you.

"Can I get a ride with you (Y/N)?" Kristoff asked "my car is at the mechanics" you nodded then apartment 7 door opened revealing Elsa ready for work and gave you a weak smile however you weren't looking at her smile, something on her arm that was almost impossible to see but you had seen it before but where.

"Morning (Y/N)" Anna came out with a smile ready for work making you smile back "could you please drive Kristoff to work?" you nodded.

"What about you two?" you asked Elsa who looked down while Anna just replied happily

"Oh don't worry Victor has been driving Elsa and I to work so don't worry about it" you nodded as Victor came up the stairs wearing a very expensive looking black suit.

"Morning you two" the sister smiled and nodded "car is ready downstairs" the two said goodbye to you and Kristoff before heading downstairs. You looked at Victor who was looking at you up and down.

"You're supposed to be a doctor but dresses like the poor" he spat you as you looked down at what you were wearing which was a black long sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans and leather brown shoes. Then his eyes to Kristoff and replied "Anna is dating someone like you? She is a daughter of a billionaire and she is dating a poor guy?" Kristoff look down sadly as you clenched your fist in anger. "Anna deserves better" he smirked as you stepped forward.

Victor chocked you against the wall and growled at you, you tried to get out of his grip but was having trouble "I see the way you look at Elsa, stay away from her! She belongs to me you understand?!" he asked angrily as he slammed you against the wall. Buster was whining in fear causing Victor was laugh "you are a Staffy, one of the toughest breed and your scared pathetic like your owner" Victor let you go as Buster licked your hand making sure you were okay.

Victor started walking away and Kristoff was about to march and chase him but you grabbed him and shook your head "Don't make it worse, he might hurt Anna and Elsa" Kristoff sighed and nodded then you turned to Buster and kissed his forehead "bed come on buddy" your dog walked towards his bed and laid down "I'll walk you later okay?" you watched your dog placed his head down on the floor before you closed the door behind you.

On the way to work "What the hell is his problem?" you asked Kristoff who shrugged

"I don't know he just came into Elsa and Anna's life literally a day after you left" you nodded as you concentrated on driving while Kristoff explained "Elsa met him at a photoshoot at work then a couple of days later they announced that they were going out which is weird because Elsa doesn't strike me as rushing into that kind of things" you nodded in agreement.

"It's weird I just have a bad feeling about him" you said to Kristoff who sighed and nodded

"Anna trusts him because they knew each other when they were kids" you nodded as you sighed and nodded.

"I know but I worry about them, I'm worried about Elsa" Kristoff sighed and nodded

"You can't help it buddy, you're in love with her" he said nonchalantly knowing that you would tried to deny it but you just smiled and nodded.

"I am" Kristoff looked at you with pure shocked as your smiled turned to a weak one. "But I was too late" you sighed as you parked the car at the Hospital Staff car park. "I guess I've been trying to live in the past that I forgot everything around me" you explained to Kristoff who sighed. "I know you know that Nicola was pregnant"

"How did you know?" he asked surprised at you while you just leaned back in your chair as you looked at him with a smile.

"Your my best friend, you know everything about me" that was all you said before getting out of the car while Kristoff was in awed at you before leaving the car as well. "Right I'll see you later" the two of you walked into the right building and work before starting to work.

"Calling Doctor (Y/N)!" The tannoy spoke causing you sighed as you looked got out of your office and walked over to Maria who was working at the desk.

"What's up?" you asked Maria as she started searching through the folders before handing one over to you.

"Would you be able to work at the children's ward for today?" she asked "Doctor Queens called in sick today" you nodded. Doctor Queens was the doctor for the children's ward, she used to work for the adults ward however she kept getting harassed by the male patients as she was very beautiful so she asked to transfer to the children's ward. You had known Vanessa Queens when you two were in university together, she too was a prodigy so the two of you became friends as the two of you entered universities five years earlier than the others.

* * *

You walked over to the children's ward and saw that all the nurses had done their checks and all you need to do was to make sure that the children's health was okay. You heard someone crying causing you to find the source of crying. You saw a little girl no older than five wiping her tears away. You looked at her carefully. She had black hair, blue eyes and had bruises everywhere causing you to pick up her file and read it.

 _Angelina Foxe  
Multiple bruises around the body the reason abused by her father, he is not permitted to see her at any circumstances_

You sighed as you placed the file back then noticed that Angelina was looking at you fearfully as she clutched her light brown teddy bear closer to her. You smiled warmly at you before kneeling beside her bed. "Hey sweetheart I am Doctor (Y/N), it's nice to meet you" you held out your hand for her but she just kept looking at you fearfully making you smile. "Do you like magic tricks?" you asked the little girl who nodded slowly as you showed both of your hands in front of her before closing your hands into fists and saying "pick a hand".

Angelina kept looking at you as you just smiled at her as she shakily tapped your left hand which you opened revealing a small flower before putting it behind her ear and smile "a pretty flower for a pretty little girl" you smiled her as she shyly smiled back at you.

"Thank you Doc" she said shyly as you smiled

"So any visitors today?" you asked as you took a seat next to her bedside. She sadly shook her head "oh why not?"

"I only have daddy but he hasn't come" you nodded sadly then someone cough behind you causing you to turn around to see Jasmine with a smile on her face.

"Jasmine what are you doing here?" you got up as she looked over to Angelina and gave her a smile.

"May I speak to you in private?" she asked as you nodded. When you two were alone "How did you get her to talk?" she asked you curiously as you looked back at Angelina who was now just playing with the flower that you had given her.

"What do you mean?" you asked as Jasmine sighed before handing you a file with the little girl's name on it. You opened it to see that her father had done more than abused his daughter. As you kept reading you felt yourself becoming angrier and angrier at the man.

"Her father is a horrible man, he is currently at prison for child abuse and neglect" you nodded "Angelina hasn't said anything since she has been here" you nodded again "she will be in hospital for another week to heal"

"Poor little girl, she is the same age as my niece" you sighed then had an idea "hey Emma will be going to Paris tomorrow for a week meaning that Keira will be staying with me so I could ask Keira to keep her company?" you suggested to Jasmine who looked at you.

"Why are you interested in helping her?" you looked back at Angelina and saw her change into Keira making you smile sadly before replying.

"My niece went through the same thing as her besides she needs to have someone to keep her company so she doesn't get bored" you said to Jasmine who smiled and nodded while you crossed your arms in front of your chest and said "What are you doing here?".

"I am a social worker and I have been looking for foster homes for her" you nodded and smiled. "Anyway I just wanted to check on her but it seems like you are doing a good job, you are great with kids, do have any?" your smile faded slightly causing her take a step back "I'm sorry, I might have stepped a line" you sighed and shook your head.

"It's okay" you smiled at her as Jasmine walked over to Angelina and said

"Hey sweetheart, Doc (Y/N) will be keeping company okay?" she nodded as you took a seat next to her "What time do you finish?" she asked as you thought for a moment before replying

"I finish at eight tonight" Jasmine nodded then you turned to Angelina "Would you like to meet my niece, Keira, she is your age so would you like her to keep her company tomorrow?" you asked Angelina who looked shyly down "She is very nice I promise" she sighed and nodded.

Jasmine smiled and left the two of you alone. You spent the whole of your shift getting to know Angelina while the other nurses smiled and continued their jobs. It was getting closer to the end of your shift when you noticed Angelina started to drift off. You smiled as you pulled the cover up and whispered "goodnight" you watched her hug her teddy bear tightly as she smiled in her sleep.

You checked your phone and received a text from Kristoff that he got out of work earlier so just took the bus home. You said goodbye to everyone before driving over to your sister's home. You knocked on the door and waited a couple of seconds before the door opened revealing Emma. "hey bro!" the two of you shared a hug.

"UNCLE!" Keira ran up to you and you picked her in your arms.

"Why aren't you sleeping its late" you said playfully

"But uncle tomorrow weekend so I can stay up late" you playfully looked at Emma who just rolled her eyes.

"Sweetheart, I want you to meet someone at the hospital tomorrow, she is the same age as you and she needs a friend, would you be able to keep her company tomorrow while I work?" you asked Keira who nodded and smiled. She loves making friends.

* * *

You were currently driving your sister to the airport while Keira was sleeping at the back of the car. "Why do you want her to meet a little girl tomorrow?" she asked as you sighed while changing the gears of your car before replying

"She has a father that hurts her, her father is the only family she has" you gripped on the wheel tighter until your knuckles turned white "When I looked at her, I saw Keira and I couldn't just walk away" you explained to Emma who smiled and nodded.

When you and Keira had said your goodbyes to Emma who went inside the airport. You were currently carrying your niece in your arms while you had her pink cartoon backpack on your shoulder as you carefully walked up the stairs to your apartment.

When you got to your apartment, you fished your pockets for your keys then the door opened behind you causing you to look to see it was Elsa who nodded at you shyly as you smiled back at her. "I thought you would be in Paris with Emma?" you asked softly trying not to wake up Keira.

Elsa shook her head and replied "No um…Victor has gone a business trips for a while trip so I was wondering would I be able to ask you to drive me to work tomorrow?" you smiled and nodded.

"Where's Anna?" you asked as you opened your apartment door.

"she is at Kristoff's" she blushed at what the hinted making you nod.

"Would you like to come in for coffee?" You asked softly to Elsa who looked worriedly before taking a deep breath and nodding then following inside your apartment.

You tucked Keira in her bed before going over to kitchen to see Elsa who started heating up the kettle. "How are you feeling?" You asked as you started making coffee. "I haven't spoken to you in a while" you commented as you poured the hot water into the mugs before stirring it then handing one over to Elsa.

"Thank you" she said softly "I been okay, how was your holiday?" She asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

"It's was okay so you and Victor going somewhere next week for Valentines?" You took a sip of Coffee then you noticed the fear flash in Elsa's eyes. You saw that fear before, you placed down your mug and held her soft cool hand with yours.

"Elsa is Victor hurting you?" You asked worried to Elsa whose eyes widen in shock before shaking her head as she tried to pull her hands away from yours but you held tighter "Elsa please tell me" Elsa started struggling as you kept interrogating her.

"Please release me!" She said as you noticed the tears in her eyes, you instantly let her go as you watched her hug herself as she leaned against the wall for support. "I don't want to please please don't Victor" she cried as she hugged herself tighter you heart broke knowing that your guess was right. You watched her sink to the floor crying and Elsa turned into Emma.

"Elsa it's me" you said softly as you kneeled in front of her "I would never hurt you" you slowly reached forward and touch her tear stained cheeks and smiled "Elsa it's okay" with that she launched herself into your arms as you just hugged her tightly. You softly whispered it's going to be okay as you ran your hand through her soft platinum hair.

"what has he done to you?" You asked Elsa who kept crying in your chest as she burrowed closer into your chest causing you to sigh before lifting her up in your arms and gently placed her down on the couch. Buster noticed the sadness in the room as he walked over to the couch and started whining as he licked Elsa's cheek causing her to giggle.

You smiled as you petted the dog's head "looks like Buster is doing a better job at cheering you up than me" you laughed as you help Buster on the couch so that he could cuddle and comfort Elsa. You carefully picked up on of her sleeve covered arms and saw that it full of bruises, you looked at Elsa who just look down sadly before you stood up and walked into the bathroom to your medicine cabinet.

After five minutes of searching through your medicine, you picked the right medicine. You returned to Elsa who was cuddling with Buster. "What's that?" She asked worriedly as you sat crossed legged onto the floor in front of the couch.

"it's a healing cream, it's my own medicine I've been using it for Emma and Keira years ago, it's good for bruises, cuts and burns" you said as you sadly remembered those memories causing you to shake your head to get back into reality. You lightly pushed her sleeves up seeing multiple bruises causing you to sigh before lightly applying the cream on her bruises.

"May I sleep here tonight, I don't want to sleep alone tonight" you looked into her adorable puppy dog eyes causing you to lightly laugh before nodding.

"Right do you want me to get you something to wear to bed?" You asked as Elsa shyly nodded as you finished applying the cream on her bruises before lifting her up in your arms causing her to squeal in shock. She was very light making you smile that you didn't mind doing this almost.

"(Y/N)! You don't have to" she said weakly as you sighed and shook your head before giving her a heart melting smile and saying

"Elsa I don't mind" you kissed her cheek before carrying her to your bedroom with Buster following you. You placed Elsa on the bed before searching your dresser before pulling out a university T-shirt, and black shorts. You handed it over to Elsa before helping Buster on the bed so he could comfort Elsa. "I'll leave you to it" you were about to leave when Elsa grabbed your hand to prevent you from leaving.

"Please don't leave me" she begged you as tears fell down her face causing your heart to break as you noticed the sadness in her eyes making you nod as you cupped her cheek. "Okay you get changed okay, I'll get changed as well" you picked up your blue shorts and black tank top.

"I'll get changed in the bathroom" Elsa pick up the clothes before walking over your bathroom that was in your bedroom while you quickly got changed before laying down on your bed with Buster happily snoozing in the middle of the bed making you sigh in relief knowing that he would act as a barrier between you and Elsa.

* * *

After a few moments, the door opened revealing Elsa wearing your shirt that was very large on her but you could feel yourself blushing and becoming a little excited you took a deep breath and calmed yourself down. She walked over to the bed and laid in the bed with you and buster.

Elsa turned so you were looking at each other with Buster in the middle of you two. You watched her play with Buster's ears that started twitching cutely as she kept playing with his ears. "You how many girls have you dated?" You look at Elsa before placing your hand behind your head and replying

"One" you watched her raise an eyebrow at you making you laugh "honestly just one, how about you?" You asked as you started playing with Buster's other ears.

"None" she said with a blush and an embarrassed face while you to pull a strange face

"What about Victor?" You asked as you watched her eyes filled with fear when you said his name. "Do you love him?" You asked Elsa seriously who looked down as you sighed "you don't have to say anything" you held her hand before saying "it's getting late goodnight" you said as she nodded.

Oh what happened next morning will something that you will always remember for the rest of your life.

A/N hey guys, hope you guys are enjoying this story :D leave any comment if you have any ideas or just comment, I read them all.


	4. Chapter 4

You had your arms wrapped around something warm and breathing. You opened your eyes expecting that it was Buster instead of seeing red. You saw blond, you were now fully awake and aware that the person you were hugging wasn't your dog but Elsa. Images your mind remembered what happened. Elsa stayed the night and the two of you shared a bed but nothing happened between you two.

You looked around to see that Buster was nowhere to be seen then you heard snoring on the floor causing you look over to see your Staffy was sleeping peacefully and happily on the floor. _"When did Buster move during the night?"_ You asked yourself " _Don't tell me my dog is trying to play wingman?"_ you shook your head with a smile on your face then you felt Elsa move causing you to freeze.

Elsa turned around in your arms and groaned as she cuddled up to your chest deeper. You didn't know what to do but your body instantly just wrapped your arms around her to try and bring her closer to you.

You took this time to gaze closer into Elsa's face. You could see strands of her platinum hair was falling on her face, you light touched her silky hair and tucked the stray hair behind her ears causing her to shift and smile in her sleep. You watched as her pale pink kissable lips was parted as she exhaled in ecstasy. You were so tempted to just leaned down to kiss her but you knew that it was wrong. Your eyes shifted to her cute childlike nose that was dusted with freckles that spread from her nose to her pale soft cheeks. You could only see her freckles unless you were very close while with Anna, it was one of her features that stood out but something about Elsa's facial features wanted you to keep staring at her.

"Uncle (Y/N) come on wake up-oh" You looked at the bedroom door to see Keira just stepping back out the room while Buster woke up and followed her. "Never mind" she called out as you looked down to see Elsa starting to stir awake. Your mind was trying to figure out a million excuses to explain to Elsa but when she opened her beautiful blue eyes, your mind stopped. The two of you were just staring at each other, waiting for either of you to move.

After a few minutes, Elsa quickly got up and said "I need to get back before Anna realizes I'm gone" before you could do anything, she was gone. You sighed for not trying to stop her.

"Uncle?" you turned to see your niece walking over to you with Buster following her like a shadow "why did Elsa leave?" she asked sadly as you picked her up in your arms and said

"Why don't we get some breakfast?" you tried avoiding the question causing her to sigh and nodded. When you and Keira were ready to go to the hospital, you opened the door revealing Elsa who looked surprised to see you. "Oh I was just going to take the bus to work" Elsa was about to walk away when you quickly and gently grabbed her hand and said

"no let me take you to work today Elsa, come on its pouring out there" you pointed out to Elsa who looked over to Keira who nodded causing her to sigh and nod. You locked the door of your apartment before picking Keira in your arms before you and Elsa walked down the stairs.

* * *

When you got outside it was pouring heavily causing you to sigh and place Keira on the ground "Uncle?"

"Right I'll get the car, you girls stay here okay?" the two nodded as you put up your hood before dashing towards your car. While you were trying to get to your car, Keira turned to Elsa and looked at the blond woman "Do you love Uncle?" she said innocently as Elsa looked shocked at what she said and replied

"I don't know sweetheart, it's complicated" she tried to explain to Keira who frowned a little.

"But you two slept in the same bed, Mama said that it means that you love each other" Keira said as Elsa looked over to you as you were just getting into your car and started getting set up.

"Sweetie its complicated" she said again causing her to roll her eyes and sigh

"grown-ups don't know how to show what they are feeling" when she said that you had parked the car in front of them and let them entered the car. You looked through the rear view mirror to see Keira pouting at the back with her arms crossed.

"You okay baby?" you asked as you looked back at the backseat to Keira who nodded and gave you a small smile before turning her attention to the window watching the rain hit against the car window and created raindrops that started to race down the window.

You glanced over to Elsa who also gave you a smile before you started the car and driving Elsa to her work. When you parked the car, Elsa said thank you before quickly running inside to prevent getting wet. You watched her enter the building before taking a deep breath and looked at your niece through rear view mirror "You want to tell me what's going on?" you asked calmly to Keira who shook her head "come on Keira you know you can tell me anything" you added as you watched her unfold her arms and replied

"Adults are horrible" you laughed as you nodded

"Am I horrible sweetheart?" you asked sweetly causing her to giggle and shook her head. "Why you saying that adults are horrible?"

"They can't say how they feel" she said sadly causing you to run your hand through your hair as you replied

"Well when you get older feelings get more complicated" you explained as you started the car and started driving to the hospital.

"How?" she asked curiously as you smiled and shook your head

"Because sometimes we feel so many emotions at once that it makes us confuse and don't know how to explain how they feel" you tried the best you can to try and to explain to Keira who just sighed

"But I thought that being an adult would mean that you would understand the world more clearly" you smiled even if she was five years old, she already had the mind of an older person.

"Trust me sweetheart its gets more confusing, I'm afraid" you spoke the truth to Keira who just sighed as you got out the car and walked over to her side and opened the car door for her before using your coat to try and shield her from the ran as the two of you walked inside the hospital. You lifted her up in your arms and walked over to the desk where Maria was working.

"Hello Doc, Keira!" she said happily as you two grinned at her while you clocked in for work. You took Keira to the children's ward to see Angelina reading a book.

"Hey Angelina this is my niece Keira" you lightly pushed your niece forward who grinned at her.

"Hi Angelina I am Keira it's nice to meet you" she held out her hand for the girl to shake. Angelina looked at you as you nodded and smiled at her before she turned her attention back at your niece and shook hands with her. "Do you know how to play chess?" Keira asked excitedly as she shook her head "I'll teach you!" Angelina smiled and nodded making you laugh softly before leaving the girls alone to play.

* * *

It was finally finishing time, you had clocked out before walking towards the children's ward to see that Keira and Angelina was still playing chess. You scanned the board seeing that Angelina just had a couple of chess pieces less than Keira making you smile. You were the one that taught Keira how to play chess but she was a natural, you asked your sister if you could conduct some test on Keira and it turns out that she was a prodigy like you were however you and your sister thought that it would be better that she wouldn't go to specialist school because you knew that it wasn't a nice place to grow up to.

You looked into your niece's eyes to see that she was planning twenty moves ahead of Angelina who you saw was thinking of what her next move would be. It was only you that could beat Keira in the game however Angelina was doing better than Emma who would easily lose to either you or Keira in less than ten moves.

You watched Angelina move her knight think that she was safe however the dreaded words to hear in chess was said by Keira "Checkmate" Angelina looked at the bored to see that Keira had trapped her king so anywhere she moved she would still be trapped.

"You were so close Angelina!" you commented as you showed yourself to the girls. "Keep trying but she is pro so don't worry and she plays brutal" you playfully said as you ruffled your niece's hair causing her to complain which made Angelina giggle.

"But I played like hundred games and haven't won one yet" she said before looking at Keira "are you coming back tomorrow?" she said hopefully as Keira looked at you even though it was your day off tomorrow you nodded and you didn't mind.

"Yeah if you want Keira won't mind will you love?" you asked Keira who nodded and the two started cheering making you smile. You kneeled in front of two girls "If you want I can ask Jasmine if you two can have a sleepover when Angelina is feeling better how about that?" you asked the two girls who nodded happily making you smile before looking at your watch.

"I'll see you tomorrow Angel!" Keira said as she picked up her chessboard that she had brought while Angelina smiled and waved goodbye

"Okay Keira I'll see you later" she said happily "you to Doc" you smiled and nodded as you waved goodbye while leading Keira outside. You noticed that your niece was yawning causing you to smile as you lifted her in your arms then she instantly fell asleep making you smile before carrying her back to your car.

You put her at the back seat and put the seatbelt on her before texting Elsa that you were going to pick her up at work.

When you got to Elsa's work, you saw her waiting outside in the cold causing you to sigh as you parked the car. You got out the car and walking to over to her "hey you look cold" you commented as you took of your red scarf and wrapped it around her neck. "is that better?" you asked Elsa who nodded as she used your scarf to cover her blush. "Come on" you lead her back to your car and opened the door for her. "Milady" you playfully bowed as she giggled which made you smile even more as she curtsied

"Thank you good sir" she said in a regal voice which made your smile larger.

"You're welcome Queen Elsa" you watched her enter your car before you closed the door behind you before going to your side and started the car. Elsa looked at the back to see Keira peacefully sleeping.

"I see she had a tiring day" Elsa commented as you started driving home.

"Yeah she was playing with Angelina all day today" you replied as you noticed that Elsa was looking at you.

"Who is Angelina?" she asked curiously as you smiled

"she is a little girl same age as Keira and she is a patient at the children's ward and I asked Keira to keep her company because nobody visits her" you explained sadly as you changed the car's gear.

"Why?" she asked again as you sighed

"Her father isn't a nice man" you explained as Elsa understood and nodded "she just reminded me of Keira when I first saw her and read her file" you continued as Elsa looked back at you. "I never told you, Keira and my sister was abused by Walter even before Keira was born, I didn't know it was happening because I was going through a hard time then when I got a call from Maria saying that my pregnant sister was in hospital then I found out that she was abused by him, that was only seven years ago" you sighed as you gripped the gear stick tightly in anger till your hand become white. "I was an idiot for not noticing earlier, Keira could have died before she was even born"

Elsa placed her soft cool hand on your left hand making you look at her. "It wasn't your fault" she said softly as you shook your head and parked the car in front of the apartment building. "(Y/N) you didn't know it wasn't your fault" Elsa placed both of her hands on your cheek and made you look at her.

You stared into her beautiful face and without thinking leaned forward and kissed her. Her pink lips were very soft, softer than what you had imagined. Elsa was shocked at first before closing her eyes and returned the kiss. After a few moments, you realised where you were and pulled back "Ermm.." Elsa didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" you said before getting out the car and carrying Keira. Elsa quietly followed you up the stairs. Both of you not saying anything however neither didn't know that Victor was watching from his car as his hands gripped the wheel of his car. "You both will pay" he growled.

* * *

You had tucked Keira in her bed before going to the kitchen getting something to drink to help you try and think about what happened between you and Elsa. Your phone started franticly bleeping which indicated you were getting a ton of messages. You looked at your phone to see it was Anna sending multiple text messages at once.

 _(Y/N) HELP!_

 _ELSA IS IN TROUBLE!_

 _VICTOR LOCKED THEMSELVES IN HER ROOM!_

 _I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!_

 _HE LOCKED ME IN MY ROOM!_

 _HE IS HURTING ELSA!_

You growled as he ran out the door and knocked frantically on their door but nobody was answering. "I won't let them get hurt" you said to yourself as you took a couple of steps back and kicked down their door splitting it in half.

You searched around the apartment seeing it was ransacked, you went to one of the bedroom door and tried to open it but it was locked. You took a few steps back before breaking it down "(Y/N)!" Anna came out and hugged you tightly.

"Are you okay?" you asked worried to Anna who nodded "okay go to my apartment now and call the police now!" you instructed Anna who nodded before running to your apartment to hide and call for help. You saw the other bedroom door, you leaned against the door hearing struggling.

"You little cheating bitch!" Victor yelled as you heard a strong slap causing you clench your fist tightly as you rammed down the door till it split in half. When you entered Victor was holding a half-naked Elsa who was gagged and was being held down on her bed with a knife against her neck. He turned his head "leave now! This doesn't concern you!" he turned his attention back at Elsa "I'll teach you to cheat!" he was about to slice Elsa's skin when you kicked him in the stomach and threw painfully him against the wall before punching him that knocked him out.

You looked over to Elsa who was crying as she hugged herself trying to cover herself as you noticed bruises all over her body making you glare at Victor knowing what he had been doing her for a while. You took off your hoodie and placed it around Elsa to cover her before sitting her up and carefully removed the gag away from her mouth. "I'm here" you whispered as you cupped her cheeks with your warm hands wiped her tears away however they kept coming. You just hugged her tightly rocking her backwards and forward trying to sooth her.

After a few minutes, the police had come and arrested Victor. Anna came in "ELSA!" she ran over to her sister and hugged her while you got up and explained what happened to the police. After ten minutes, the police had taken Victor to the police station and started planning for a court date.

"Uncle?" Keira came in rubbing her eyes tired as she carried her teddy bear. She saw Elsa and Anna crying causing you to sighed before walking over to her and carrying her in your arms.

"Sweetie umm.." you didn't know how to explain what happened as she looked sadly

"He's like daddy" that was all she said as she buried her head into your neck causing you to sigh and hugged her back while rubbing her back trying to comfort her. "Uncle, down" she said as you did what she said before she walked over to Elsa and Anna.

"Hey sweetheart" Elsa said trying to smile putting on a brave face but Keira just hugged her tightly causing her to breakdown and cry again.

"Anna why don't you to sleep with Kristoff tonight, he will be back from work soon" you told Anna who nodded before you walked over to Elsa and Keira. "Elsa you will be staying with us tonight okay?" you said to Elsa who just nodded slowly. Keira jumped off the bed as you wrapped your arms around Elsa before lifting Elsa in your arms before walking back to your apartment.

* * *

You carefully placed Elsa on your bed "Do you need anything?" you asked softly to Elsa who just replied

"May I take a shower here?" her voice cracked in fear making you nod before walking over to your bathroom in your bedroom and turned on the shower before returning to her.

"There are towels in there and I have some clothes there you can wear, if you need anything just say" you said before closing the door behind you leaving her alone. You got the living room to see Anna and Keira sitting at the couch petting Buster who sensed her loneliness and tried to cheer them up.

"You okay?" you asked as you started making some coffee for everyone and hot chocolate for Keira. Anna just looked down sadly

"I thought that Victor was a nice guy" she said as you sighed and handed her a mug of coffee and Keira a mug of hot chocolate "Thank you" you took a seat across the two.

"Sometimes people mask their real selves" you explained as you glanced over to Keira who gripped her mug tighter. You know that she was remembering her father hurting her mother and her. Keira walked over to you and hugged you tightly causing you to sigh "Sweetie do you want to go to bed?" you asked as Keira nodded before you excused yourself to Anna and carried Keira back to her bedroom with Buster following you.

You tucked your niece into her bed and helped Buster onto the bed to comfort her. "Night Uncle" she said as she just hugged Buster who you pet on the head.

"Good night you two, Buster take care of her okay?" your Staffy licked your hand before you closed the door behind you and walked over back to Anna seeing Kristoff was hugging her and talking to her.

"(Y/N)!" Kristoff ran over to you and hugged you "thank you for saving Anna and Elsa" he said gratefully as you just smiled and nodded.

"I think Anna should stay with you tonight is that okay?" Kristoff nodded as you walked over to Anna "Kristoff will watch over you while I watch over Elsa okay?" Anna nodded before giving you a tight hug.

"Thank you for coming to rescue us" you smiled and hugged her tightly

"I will always be there to help" you placed your hand on her shoulder "go on get some sleep" you said to Kristoff and Anna who went back in Kristoff's apartment to try and forget the whole thing. You decided to check on Elsa, you knocked on the door and waited for answer. "Elsa?" you said softly.

"Come in" she said almost quietly but you still heard her. You opened the door and carefully, you saw her wearing your black shirt that was absolutely massive on her with the hoodie that you had given to her which made you smile. You smiled as you kneeled down beside her "How you feeling?" you asked.

"I don't know" she replied as you reached out to try and push back the stray blond hair back but she flinched causing you quickly pull down your hand and sigh. "Thank you for saving me" she said as couldn't look at you while you sat on the floor, crossed legged.

"I'll always be here to help you" you promised then Elsa held your hand tightly not wanting to let go.

"I don't know what would have a happened if you didn't show up" she started to shake in fear as you leaned up and hugged her tightly, trying to comfort her.

"It's okay Elsa, shush I'm here" you whispered as she cried into your chest.

"Please don't leave me alone tonight" she begged causing to nod as you laid next her letting her hg you tightly as she continued to cry into your chest while you continued to rub her back trying to comfort her.

After a few minutes, she finally calmed down and was laying on your chest while randomly drawing patterns on your chest. "So what now?" you asked softly to Elsa who just shrugged.

"I don't know, you?" she replied making you smile as you just hugged her tightly. "What do you want?" she asked you as you thought for a moment then you gently placed her back and used your left arm for support while your right hand cupped her cool cheek before whispering.

"I want to tell you everything so that you know everything" you told Elsa who nodded as you laid back on the bed while Elsa turned her body as she used her right hand to put her head on her palm.

"You have my full attention" she said softly as you copied her position and took a deep breath before explaining everything. "Right, my parents died when I was 15, I was a prodigy meaning that I did everything early and graduated medical school when I was 21. I dated a girl named Nicola when I was younger, I met her when I was 19 and continued dating her till I was 21 she died however that's when I found out that she died while being pregnant with my child" Elsa gasped before listening again "while I was trying to process that, Emma was being abused by Walter, when I found out that night she got sent to the hospital, I broke everyone bone in his body and made him keep away from Emma" Elsa nodded "then when Keira was two years old, Walter came back begging Emma that he had a changed and that he wanted to return it lasted for five months, when I found out that he abused Emma and Keira so Emma and I got a restraining order on him which made him leave and live in Southern Isle.

After a few minutes of silence, you looked at Elsa who was trying to think of trying to say something to you but you just leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "You don't have to say anything" you whispered "just stay with me tonight okay?" you begged Elsa who nodded as hugged you tightly while you returned it with a large smile on your face as well as your chest feeling lighter when you told her everything.

The two of you fell asleep peacefully then the sound of the bedroom door opening woke you and Elsa up "hello?" you yawned as you and Elsa rubbed your tired eyes to see Keira with Buster behind her.

"Uncle can I please sleep here tonight?" you looked down at Elsa who smiled and nodded

"Come on you two" you said to Keira and Buster as you and Elsa created a space between you two while Keira crawled over to the middle of you and Elsa while Buster having some trouble getting on the bed started to cry cutely which made you all laugh at how cute the Staffy was causing you to help him up on the bed then he laid by your feet while Keira hugged Elsa which made her shock while you just smiled before wrapping your arms around the two of them and didn't want to let go.

* * *

The next morning, you woke to sun hitting your eyes causing you open your eyes before looking down to see Keira was cuddling up to your chest while Elsa had her arms wrapped protectively around Keira making you smile and think _"I can get used to this"_ you hugged them tightly.

Your phone started to vibrate causing you to sigh as you answered it "hello?" you said quietly then looked over to Elsa who was smiling at you causing you to smile back at her. "yeah sure I'll see you there" you ended the call.

"Who was calling?" Elsa asked quietly trying not wake Keira and Buster.

"It was Jasmine she said that that Angelina can come and visit today, she is released early in hospital" You took off your shirt and started getting dress while Elsa blushed but couldn't help but to stare.

You put on your shoes then turn to Elsa "Would you be able to make breakfast for these two?" you asked Elsa who nodded as you leaned forward and kissed her forehead "Thank you" Elsa was still shocked at your actions when you said "I need to ask you something later is that okay?" she nodded as you smiled before leaving.

You drove to the hospital and went to the children's ward seeing Angelina and Jasmine "Hey (Y/N)!" Jasmine waved at you while you looked at Angelina who was looking nervous.

"Hello Angel" you smiled at her making her shyly wave at you. "So you ready to see Keira again?" she nodded.

"Okay pack up your things sweetie" Jasmine told Angelina who nodded before she grabbed her light blue backpack and started to pack her stuff. "Doc I need your help" she said as you looked at her "Angelina's father doesn't want his daughter no more" your eyes widen in shock "We need to find a foster home for her" you looked at Angelina who was packing her stuff, you smiled and made decision.

"How about she stays with me" you offered causing Jasmine to look at you in surprise "I mean next week is school starts and she is the same age so she can be the same class as Keira and Keira just absolutely loves to play with her" you explained to Jasmine who looked back at you then at Angelina.

"Okay sure right well I'll get the papers ready but we need to ask Angelina if she wants to" you nodded then Angelina came over. "Angelina would you like to live with Doc (Y/N) for a while?" she asked as Angelina gasped then looked over to you.

"YES! PLEASE!" she said excitedly as you laughed before you opened your arms wide which made her jump into your arms.

"We are going to have lots of fun" you said to Angelina who smiled and nodded. You know why but you felt so happy with having Angelina in your arms. "I promise to take good care of you" you promised Angelina who smiled and hugged you tightly.

Your phone started to ring causing you to answer it "Hello Emma" you talked as you three walked towards your car. You placed Angelina in the backseat and made sure that she had her seatbelt on.

"Can you pick me up please, I land in an hour" Emma asked you as you nodded

"Yeah no problem" you said then ended the call. You looked at Jasmine who was texting someone "I will take you home Jasmine" you said then she looked at you.

"Are you sure?" she asked worriedly as you smiled and nodded "thank you" she entered the passenger side.

"Now where do you live?" you asked Jasmine who gave you her address before you started driving to her home. You parked your car outside her home.

"Right I will be coming tonight to get the right paper ready" you nodded as you gave her your address before saying goodbye. You looked at the rear view mirror and said "Right we are driving to the airport, so you'll meet my sister Emma, if we get there early we will get something to eat is that okay?" you asked Angelina who smiled and nodded "do you want to be in the front seat?" you asked her as she nodded before transferring to the passenger side before driving to the airport.

* * *

When you parked your car at the airport, you looked at your watched to see that you had thirty minutes to waste.

"Can we gets something to eat?" she begged you causing you to smile as you lifted her up in your arms and started to walk to towards the airport find something to eat.

"What do you want to eat?" you asked Angelina who was looking around seeing McDonalds "McDonalds?" Angelina smiled and nodded.

You carried Angelina inside the airport departures deciding to get something to eat while waiting for Emma. "Doc?" she called out quietly causing you to look at her while the two of you were waiting to be served. "Do you think your sister will like me?" she asked worriedly making you smile.

"No sweetheart" you felt her froze causing you to laugh "she will love you" you told Angelina who smiled. "Come on let's order". The two of you were currently eating when your phone started ringing causing you answered it. "Hello?"

"(Y/N) its Emma, I just got out the plane where you guys?" she asked as you explained to her where she was. "Okay I'll be there in a few" you nodded before ending the call then looked at Angelina who was looking at you. "That was Emma she is on the way" you two kept eating until Emma was walking toward you two with her luggage.

"(Y/N)!" you got up and hugged your sister "where's Keira?" she asked worriedly then you smiled and said

"She's with Elsa and Anna" you told your sister and nodded then noticed you had a child with you.

"Um care to explain?" she asked as you smiled then whispered everything to Emma who smiled and nodded before walking over to Angelina with a smile "hello Angelina you can call me aunty Emma okay?" the little girl and nodded.

"Okay do you want to eat?" you asked Emma who shook her head "are you finished eating sweetie?" you asked Angelina who nodded as you held out your hand for Angelina to hold as you led the two back to your car.

* * *

You drove back to your apartment and carried Emma's luggage upstairs while Emma was talking to Angelina trying to get to know her more. You opened the door and you were tackled on the floor by Buster who was licking your cheek, excited to see you again. You laughed then pushed him off of you "Okay Buster I missed you too" the staff took steps back before walking over to Emma asking her to pet him.

"Hello Buster long time no see" Emma petted your Staffy then noticed someone hiding behind her, worried about the dog. Buster being curious went around Emma while Angelina ran around Emma then back at you.

"Angel it's okay that's Buster, he is a sweetheart honest" you promised Angelina and watched Buster was sitting in front of her waiting to be petted. You watched as the little girl's hand shakily touched Buster's head then smiled as she continued to pet the dog who then laid on his back to get a belly rub while you and Emma laughed.

"MAMA!" Keira ran up to Emma and jumped into her mother's arms while you looked over to Elsa who slowly follow behind her. "Angel what are you doing here?" Keira asked excitedly seeing her friend then you pitched in.

"She will be staying with me for a while" you said then Keira cheered as she hugged the girl who was the same age as her.

"Now we can play all the time!" Keira said happily while you and Emma glanced at each other before smiling.

"Yeah" Angelina said happily as you walked over to Elsa who was gave you a weak smile before you cupped her cheek with you hand

"I'm sorry for taking so long to ask this but better late than never right?" you laughed "Will you go out with me?" You asked Elsa who lost her smile then moved out your arms as she wrapped her arms around her body before saying

"I'm sorry but I'm ready after what happened" you sighed and nodded

"I understand but the offer still stands, if you want it" Elsa hugged you tightly as you sighed before hugging her back. "I'll be here I promise" you whispered as you felt Elsa grip tighter on you. _"What did that bastard do to you?"_ you asked yourself.

There was a knock on the door "hello" you turned around seeing Jasmine walking through the door "(Y/N) I'm here with the paperwork" you nodded as unfortunately let Elsa go and giving her a kiss on the forehead before walking over to the table to do the paperwork required so you could take care of Angelina.

After ten minutes of signing everything, Jasmine walked over to Angelina and said "Doc (Y/N) will take care of you for a while okay?" the little nodded as she hugged you tightly which you hugged her back. Before Jasmine said her goodbye and leaving.

"Elsa?" Anna came through the door and hugged her sister "How are you feeling?" Elsa smiled and hugged her back.

"Okay Keira and (Y/N) has been taking good care of me" Elsa told Anna who smiled then looked down seeing Angelina.

"Who's the cute little girl?" she whispered as she watched Angelina and Keira playing chess.

"Anna can I ask a favour?" you asked as you walked over to the sisters as you handed two mugs of coffee while Emma watched her daughter and Angelina play chess hopefully to learn some new tricks.

"Sure what's up?" Anna asked before taking a sip of coffee.

"Angelina is the same age as Keira and was wondering if you could let her be in your class with Keira? Ready on Monday?" you asked as you sat on the coffee table in front of the two sisters. Anna thought for a moment before nodding.

"I'll ask my boss now" she pulled out her phone and rang her boss. She excused herself into another room which left you and Elsa alone. You and Elsa didn't look at each other and shared an awkward silence.

"(Y/N)" she broke the silence as you looked up at her "I'm sorry that.." you sighed as you held her hand before leading her out into the hallway outside your apartment, so you two had a private moment.

You cupped her cheek softly with your hand before leaning down to give her a kiss on the forehead before hugging her tightly. "You don't have to say anything or even apologize, I know that it's painful but remember that it broke Emma and if it wasn't for Keira she wouldn't be the same person she is today" you explained to Elsa who just listen to your voice and your heartbeat.

You slightly pulled back to look into her blue eyes, you slowly tucked her hair while looking lovingly in her eyes. You leaned so that your foreheads were touching. "I will stay as long as you want me to" you told Elsa who buried her head into your chest.

"(Y/N) would it be okay if I stay with you because I'm afraid that Victor might come back" you noticed she shivered in fear when she said the name. You nodded as you hugged her tighter before whispering

"I will let never let anyone hurt you, I'm here to protect you" you vowed to Elsa who just hugged you tightly.

"what should Anna and I going to do with the apartment?" Elsa asked worriedly as you looked over to the doors that was broken in the middle.

"I'll go with you and Anna to explain about what happened to Miss Axwell" Elsa nodded as Miss Axwell's father was the owner of the apartment building. She was currently away on holiday and would be coming back tomorrow. "She'll understand" you told Elsa "What about Anna?" you asked curiously.

"She'll probably live with Kristoff" you nodded as you hugged her tightly.

"Kristoff will take good care of her and I'll take good care of you" you said Elsa who blushed a little before nodding.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DOOR!" a yell made you and Elsa's eyes widen in shock as you both turned around seeing a woman who was the same age as you two. Elsa got out of your arms which made you a little sad a you turned around to look at Miss Axwell.

She had dark red hair that was done in a high ponytail, she had bright green eyes that looked like emeralds. She wore black glasses, you could see that she was wearing a ton of make up and she had a frown in her red lips.

"Explain you!" she pointed at Elsa who froze in fear "Did you have a wild party?!" she roared as Elsa gulp loudly as you stepped forward in front of her. Elsa noticed her expression changed from anger to flirt. "Hello (Y/N)" she said seductively but you weren't affected.

"Hello Jessica" you said as you noticed her walking over to you and started drawing pattern on your chest but you lightly pushed her hands away from you. "Look Elsa and Anna were attacked, a couple of nights okay, I'll fix the doors don't worry but Elsa and Anna won't be staying there anymore" Jessica nodded.

"You kicked down the doors?" she asked as you nodded shortly "your strong" she said "but as long as you fix it" she told you nodded again. "so where will Elsa and Anna be staying?" she asked then you felt Elsa grip your shirt behind you.

"Well Anna will be living with Kristoff and Elsa will be living with me" you noticed to the anger return in Jessica's eyes

"WHAT!" you felt Elsa grip your shirt tighter in fear, you felt her shaking, you wanted to hug her tightly.

"Can you please put Elsa's name on the rent for apartment eleven and put Anna's name on apartment nine" you told Jessica who pouted

"You owe me a date" she said as your eyes narrowed at her "come on you broke my door" she said flirtatiously causing you to sigh and roll your eyes.

"I don't think your father will like that" you commented as you told Jessica who scoffed and rolled her green eyes. Jessica Axwell's father was well known millionaire Peter Axwell who owned lots of apartment throughout different parts of the world. He only wanted the best for his daughter meaning that he spoilt her bad as he gave him Axwell Apartment in Arendelle to run. She lived at the top of the apartment which was apartment 50 that had her own floor at the top of the building. Peter only liked people with statue and name which you didn't have.

"Fine I will change the contract for you and Kristoff" you nodded your head in thanks before pushing past Elsa up to her room. You sighed as you turned your attention back at Elsa who looked down not wanting to look at anything but the floor.

"You okay?" you asked Elsa who nodded before saying "come on let's get back inside" Elsa followed you inside to seeing Angelina and Keira still playing chess while Emma still watching the game. "Emma you need to advice on how to play" you said cheekily causing your sister to throw a pillow at you which you happily ducked.

"Come on I still have my old chess set how about a game?" you asked Emma who shook her head

"No, I have been playing with you since we were kids and have never won a game" she told you while you rolled your eyes. "Elsa play with (Y/N)" you looked over to Elsa who just nodded as you walked into your bedroom to get your old wooden chess set that your parents have given you.

You placed the chess board on the kitchen counter and you picked up the black and white King before placing them behind your back and looked at Elsa who was sat at the other side of the counter "Choose a hand" you told Elsa who pointed at your right hand which you showed her revealing the white King.

You and Elsa started to set up your chess pieces before you looked at her waiting for her to move. Emma, Anna, Angelina and Keira moved over to watch you and Elsa moved your chess pieces to try and take out each other's pieces. You were surprised as to how well Elsa played, you were currently planning your move to win the game then when you looked into her beautiful wonderful blue eyes you forgot everything.

"Uncle?" Keira called out as waved her hand in front of your face which caused you to return back to reality.

"Ooh sorry" you shook your head then looked back at the board before moving your knight then Elsa grinned and said

"Check" you looked down as you watched her bishop take your knight then smirked back at her

"I'm afraid you that you have lost because your king is trapped" you said causing Elsa to lose her grin and glance down at the board seeing that anywhere she moved her king it was trapped making you smile as you moved your Queen to take down her King. "Checkmate" you playfully winked at Elsa who giggled then Keira said

"Uncle can I have a game with you?" you looked down at your watch then at Emma who sighed and nodded

"okay just one quick game" Emma said to Keira who started resetting the chess pieces as you did the same. Keira was white pieces and you were black pieces, Keira made her first move and the game of chess begun.

An hour was passed Emma, Elsa and Angelina was watching you and Kiera looking at the bored planning thousands moves ahead to try and beat each other. You admit that Keira was getting better to the point you were trying to figure out to avoid your king being captured as well as finding a way to defeat her.

"These two can play hours from just one chess game" Emma told the others who looked surprised before looking back at you and Keira.

"Checkmate" you moved your knight causing Keira to sigh and tipped her king "your improving I'm having trouble just playing with you" you told truthfully to Keira "it won't be long till you beat me" Keira smiled as you turned to Emma who said

"it's getting late" you nodded as you watched Keira and Angelina say goodbye to each other then Emma knelt down so they were the same height before giving her kiss on the forehead before hugging her tightly. "My brother will take good care of you" she whispered "Welcome to the family" Angelina smiled as she hugged your sister tightly.

"Angel you will be sharing Keira's room okay?" the two girls nodded "I'll buy another bed for Angel to sleep in but for now you will be sleeping in Keira's bed, is that okay Keira?" your niece nodded.

"Right see you guys later" Emma gave you a hug and kiss on the cheek before hugging Elsa "if you need anything just call me okay?" Elsa mouthed thank you before the two left. You turn to Angelina and kneeled so you were eye level with her.

"Its getting late go on brush your teeth and I'll tuck you in if you want" Angelina nodded before you looked at Buster "show her where the bathroom is" the dog barked before leading Angelina to the bathroom to get ready for bed. You turned to Elsa and said "Right I'll sleep on the couch okay?" you told Elsa who looked down sadly "what is it?" you asked

"Would it be weird if I asked you to sleep next to me?" she begged as she blushed a little, you just smiled "it would just to sleep I mean.." Elsa started to stutter while you just said

"Elsa its fine, Emma couldn't sleep alone for months" you told Elsa "I understand I won't do anything trust me" Elsa nodded as she said thank you while you just kissed her forehead before walking to Keira's room to see Angelina laid in bed.

"Ready for bed" she said cutely as Elsa leaned against the door frame watching you two. You smiled as you tucked her in before asking her.

"Would you like a bedtime story?" Angelina shook her head "you sure?" Angelina nodded "okay, if you needing, my room is just across the hallway okay?" Angelina nodded as you got up.

"Thank you for everything doc" she said as you leaned down to kiss her forehead before saying goodnight then Buster came and laid on the floor beside her bed making you and Angelina laugh.

"Buster is here" you petted your dog before closing the door behind her. Before walking over to your bedroom to see Elsa was already laid in your bed. "You okay?" you asked Elsa who nodded before you got ready for bed. After brushing your teeth and washing your face, you walked over to your bed to see Elsa sleeping peacefully making you smile. You laid next to her then the sleeping Elsa rolled over and cuddled up you making you smiled as you hugged her tightly, protecting her.


	5. Chapter 5

It was early in the morning and you woke up to the bed shaking causing you to open your eyes and looked over to Elsa's side to see her tossing and turning as she started mumbling in frightened in her sleep. "Elsa?" you lightly shook Elsa as she opened her eyes and was breathing heavily. "Are you alright?" you asked as you reached over to her bedside and turned on the lamp shade before grabbing the water bottle and handing it to Elsa who drank it slowly.

"I am sorry I didn't wake you up" she said shamefully as you sighed before hugging her to try and comfort her while she buried her head into your chest as you hugged her tightly. Elsa didn't get much sleep as she always had nightmares about Victor which caused you to have sleepless nights as well but you didn't care. You wanted to make sure that she was okay and that no-one else would hurt her. Elsa would wake up which woke you up then you would comfort her as she silently cried herself to sleep while you just ran your hand through her thick blond hair.

You leaned back in the bed as Elsa was just clinging onto your shirt in fear, you felt her shaking in your arms making you sigh. _"I won't let anyone hurt you again"_ you promised Elsa in your mind as you hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry for being so needy" she apologized as you shook you head and softly said

"Elsa what he did to you is unforgiveable, its okay your not being needy, you are just afraid that he will come back but he won't go near you I promise" you watched Elsa sniffed as she hugged you tightly making you smile as you kissed the top of her head.

Even though you and Elsa were not dating, the two of you were very fond of each other and you knew that Elsa liked you but she wasn't ready yet which you didn't mind as long as you were close to her and be able to help her.

"Elsa? Will you be able to agree to a date with me one day?" you asked Elsa nervously as she looked up before replying

"One day its just that I am no ready yet to date" Elsa explained while you just hugged her tightly,

"Elsa I don't care how long but I want to be the one who is with you all the time either as a protector or a friend or hopefully someone you can trust and love one day" you told Elsa who nodded and hugged you.

"I trust you, I'm just not ready" you just nodded before kissing the top of her head.

"We'll take it one step at a time" Elsa smiled

"I like that" Elsa wrapped her arms around your neck and buried her face into the crook of you neck making you smile.

"I can get used to this" you told Elsa who smiled as she cuddled closer to you then there was a knock on your door causing you two to stare at the door. "Yes?" you said then the door opened revealing Angel with Buster following her like a shadow. "oh Angel what's wrong?" you got out of bed and walked over to the little girl before kneeling down in front of her.

"I can't sleep" she said as you sighed before hugging her

"Nightmares?" you questioned Angel who nodded as you hugged her tightly "would you like to sleep next to me and Elsa?" she nodded as you turned your head back at Elsa asking if it was okay. Elsa smiled and nodded. You carried Angel to your bed, she laid down and cuddled up to Elsa before drifting to sleep.

"Love you mama" she whispered as she cuddled up to Elsa who looked shocked as you are. You just shrugged then you watched Elsa wrap her arms around Angel as she stroked her hair which lulled the little girl to sleep, Elsa started humming beautifully as she rocked the little girl into deeper sleep.

You were just watching the scene then it changed to Nicola holding your child causing you to snap back into reality seeing Elsa and Angel again. "Are you alright?" Elsa asked you as you nodded and laid watching the two.

"You're a natural" you told Elsa who smiled as she cradled Angel. You leaned next to Elsa listening her humming which also put you to sleep.

* * *

You woke up in the morning revealing that you were alone in bed causing you look at your clock to see it was ten in the morning. You smelt the air and smelt bacon smelling which made your mouth water. You quickly showered then got changed before you walked into the kitchen to see Elsa cooking breakfast while Angel was playing with Buster. "Morning you two" you said happily as Angel ran up to you and hugged you tightly. "Morning Angel"

"Morning Doc!" she said happily as you just kissed her forehead.

"Call me (Y/N) okay?" Angel looked shocked before nodding then hugged you tightly. "Okay Emma and I will be taking you uniform shopping and Keira will be going to" Angel nodded "you eaten breakfast?" she nodded "go brush your teeth and get ready okay?" the little girl quickly did what she was told.

"Morning (Y/N)" Elsa said as she handed you a plate of eggs and bacon. "Here hope you don't mind" you shook your head and smiled.

"Elsa this your place now so you can do whatever you want okay?" Elsa smiled and nodded in thanks. You saw Elsa watching you intently as you were about to take a spoonful of food. You took a bite and smiled "it's great" you told Elsa who sighed in relief.

Your phone started to buzz causing you to pull it out of your pocket and read the caller ID which was Emma. You answered the phone then put it on loud speaker before placing it on the table as you started making you and Elsa a cup of coffee. "Morning Emma!" you said happily as you started putting in the teaspoons of coffee and sugar into the two mugs.

"Morning Uncle!" Keira replied happily as you looked over to Elsa a little confused as Keira was calling you.

"Where's your mama?" you asked as you poured the hot water into the mugs while Elsa was stringing one of the mugs which will be her mug.

"She is just taking a shower" Keira told you as you nodded before stirring the other mug before watching Elsa taking the milk out of the fridge while you walked over to pick up your phone and observed the beautiful blue eyed beauty pour the milk into the mugs.

"oh okay what's up?" you asked as Elsa placed your mug in front of you while you mouthed thank you to Elsa who just smiled back at you which distracted you for a couple of seconds as you kept staring at her.

"Mama just wanted to ask what time we are meeting up at the shopping mall?" Keira asked as you looked at your watch then said

"umm..Tell her around 10?" you told Keira before taking a drink. "Well Elsa has work at 9 so I'll drive her then Angel and I will meet up with you two" you explained to Keira who smiled.

"Okay I'll tell mama, bye bye!" she said excitedly as you smiled at her cuteness.

"Bye baby girl" you ended the call before putting your phone back in your pocket and finishing the coffee. "Right Elsa you get ready for work and I'll drive you to work okay?" you grinned at Elsa who smiled and nodded before making your way up to the bedroom to get ready for work.

You saw Angel walking over to you "Hey (Y/N)!" you smiled as you lifted her up in your arms.

"Right okay we need to make a list of what you need for school tomorrow" you told Angel who nodded as you took a pen and pad of paper. "okay first things first uniform" you wrote that down "umm what else oh a bag, pencil case um..what else?" you asked Angel who shrugged then Elsa came out wearing slim black trousers and wore black slip on shoes with a darkblue button up shirt that subtly showed her figure, her hair was done in a French braid that was put into a bun. She looked stunning in your eyes. You saw she was wearing your scarf which made you smile even more.

"(Y/N)?" Angel waved her hand in front of your face causing you to snap back into reality "you okay?" she asked as you turned your attention back to Angel.

"Yeah I am fine sorry um..we'll just get Emma to help us" you told Angel then you looked at what she was wearing which was a worn out blue jeans that was fraying in the ends and her purple converse were old and had a couple of holes which made you sigh before looking at her shirt that was quite large on her. You wrote down new clothes before folding it and putting it in the back pocket.

"Ready to go" Elsa said as she opened her bag to make sure that she had everything she needed before you picked up your keys before carrying Angel while Elsa followed you down the apartment building. While locking the door, Anna came out the door with Kristoff "Anna!" Elsa ran up to her sister and hugged her tightly.

"Elsa!" Anna said excitedly making you smile then you looked at Kristoff and nodded which was the way you two said morning to each other sometimes. "You going to work?" she asked as Elsa nodded.

"What about you two?" you asked Kristoff and Anna who looked at each other.

"We are going out on the date" she told you as you nodded before looking at the watch before saying

"Right we need to go and drive you to work" you told Elsa who nodded.

"Are you working today?" Kristoff asked you as you shook your head

"I am off today but not back till tomorrow and I'm doing school run" you told Kristoff who nodded as the followed you down the stairs. You all went into your own car before driving Elsa to work.

* * *

When you parked your car in front of Elsa's work. "Okay I'll pick you up after work okay?" Elsa nodded before she leaned over and bravely kissed you on your cheek which shocked you a little but you watched her leave.

"Do you like Elsa?" Angel asked causing you to smile and turning your head around to look at her at the backseat.

"It's complicated Angel" you said to Angel who nodded "Do you want to sit in the front?" you asked Angel who nodded before getting out the car and walking over to the passenger side. "Right we are driving to the shopping mall to meet Keira and Emma" you told Angel who nodded.

You parked the car in the shopping mall before carrying Angel "You know that you don't have to carry me all the time" Angel told you as you just smiled and looked at her.

"Do you want me to put you down?" you asked Angel who looked down before shaking her head.

"I like being carried" she admitted causing you to smile and kissing her forehead before hugging her tightly.

"Then I'll carry you whenever you want" you told Angel who smiled and hugged you. "I love you Papa" she whispered causing her to gasp and pull away not looking at you. "I'm sorry" she said meekly causing you to smile before hugging her tightly.

"I don't mind you calling me that but since you want to call me Papa, how about Papa Bear okay?" you said happily to Angel who smiled and nodded before hugging you again.

"Thank you Papa Bear!" she said which made your grin even larger as you hugged her back.

"Come on let's go" you texted Emma to ask here where she was. After a few minutes you found then Keira ran up to and you lifted her up into your arms. You had the two girls in your arms making Emma smile.

"Right first we need to buy you your new uniform" Emma told Angel who nodded as you placed the two girls on the floor. You reached into your back pocket to get your wallet and the piece of paper containing what they needed to buy. You handed it over to Emma and your debit card.

"You already know the pin" you told Emma who smiled and nodded before you kneeling down in front of Angel and saying "Right I'll leave you girls to shopping okay?" Angel looked worried as you placed your hand on her head before saying "They'll take good care of you, I promise" you kissed her forehead then turning to Keira. "Take care of her okay?" Keira saluted like a soldier making you smile.

"Yes SIR!" Keira said proudly as you and Emma looked at each other before smiling.

"Right need to go food shopping for later at Emma's house, anything you guys want?" you asked the three girls who shook their heads. "okay give me a call if you need anything!" you told the girls before walking away but Emma called out.

"(Y/N)!" you stopped and turned around before Emma handed you a magazine that was printed by her company. "Look at this" you looked at the front page and your eyes widen in surprise as it was an image of you and Elsa with you two were inches away from each other's lips looking like that you were ready kiss. At the bottom was red cursive writing spelling out _'Love is the best'_ "You two look in love (Y/N)" Emma commented as you looked at her before sighing "Keira tells me that you two sleep next to each other, care to explain?" she raised an eyebrow at you causing you to blush as you started stuttering an answer. "You're not taking advantage of her are you?" she asked seriously as you shook your head.

"You know I'm not like that!" you said causing Emma to smile before hugging you tightly before saying

"Elsa is great girl okay? Promise never to hurt her?" you nodded

"Please get Angel new clothes okay?" Emma nodded "no limit okay just not thousands please okay?" Emma laughed and promised you as you smiled before she walked away with the girls. Before you walked into the supermarket to shop for food. You looked down at the magazine before smiling at the front page. You rolled it up and put it in your back pocket before getting a shopping trolley before pulling out the lists of things you needed to buy.

* * *

An hour has passed and you had finished buying what you and Angel needed before you placed the shopping inside your car. You looked at your phone seeing a text from Emma telling you that they would be finish in an hour. You sighed as you felt you sat in your car as you looked carefully at the magazine.

You were browsing through it then your phone started to ring, you pulled out your phone and answered it. "Hello?" you placed the magazine one the seat.

"Doctor (Y/N)?" a ruff voice spoke causing pay attention.

"Yes?" you said worriedly

"This is Captain Oswald Jones of Arendelle Police Department" you sighed and cleared your throat before listen carefully at him. "We are calling about organizing a court date for Mr Victor Foxe" you froze at the last name.

"Wait who do you spell his last name?" you asked worriedly then the Captain spoke

"F O X E, why?" he asked curiously as you sighed before working out that Angelina was the daughter of Victor making you grit your teeth in anger.

"I have more for evidence to put him in jail" you told Oswald

"oh really? Would you be able to come to the police department today?" you thought for a moment then shook your head before replying

"I'm afraid I can't but I can call someone to get evidence that you can use" you told Oswald who cleared his throat before replying to you.

"Okay call me on this number when you have it okay?" you nodded

"Yes sir" you said to the Captain

"This bastard deserves to go to prison" you felt the anger in his voice "One thing I hate men that disrespect women, I have two daughters that are the same age as Miss Elsa so I want this bastard to be locked up" you nodded and agreed.

"Right Cap I'll talk to you tomorrow" you ended the call when you saw Emma, Keira and Angel walking with lots of bags in their hands making you laugh and shake your head before getting out the car and helping them with the bags.

"Hey bro!" Emma said happily as you took the bags off them.

"What the heck did you guys buy everything?" you said playfully as you all placed the bags in the back of your car. Before helping Keira and Angel at the back at car before sitting at the driver seat while Emma sat at the passenger seat.

"Where now?" Keira asked as you looked at Emma who shrugged "oh can Angel come over so we can play?" she questioned cheerfully as you looked over to Emma who smiled and nodded.

"Okay seatbelts guys!" you said before starting the car and driving off to Emma's house. When you parked your car outside Emma's house. You helped Angel and Keira out the car before the two rushed inside to play. You followed Emma into her kitchen as she started making coffee for you and her.

"You look like you have something at the tip of your tongue" Emma said as she handed you a mug of coffee. You sighed as you stared down at the coffee in front of you.

"I found out who Angel's father is" you told Emma who took a seat in front of you as you sighed and said "its Victor, the man that abused Elsa he is Angel's father" Emma gasped as you gripped the coffee mug tighter in your arms. "The one that abused Angel, the reason why she was is in hospital" you told Emma.

"oh my" Emma gasped out as you sighed "Are you going to tell her?" you bit your lip as you puffed out on of your cheek then Emma placed a hand on your shoulder. "You need to because she might need to appear in court" you ran your hand through your hair in frustration.

"I'll tell her later" you told Emma who nodded before you two finished your coffees. "So care to explain why I am on the front page?" you asked Emma who grinned sheepishly "but why did you have to pick that photo?"

Emma laughed as she pulled out the magazine and placed it in front of you "You two look like you were in your own little world" she commented with a sweet smile on her face making you sigh as your fingers touched Elsa's face. "You really do love her don't you?" you sighed "have you gotten over Nicola then?" you sighed and smiled.

"Something happened when I went to see Nicola" you told Emma who gasped as she leaned closer to you "I had a dream or remembered when she and I made love for the first time and she told me to let her go then when she kissed me, I opened my eyes then it turned into Elsa and I felt happy and home" you told Emma who smiled.

"You've fallen for her" Emma stated as she hugged you tightly "Have you told her yet?" she asked as you shook your head.

"She is still broken because what Victor did" Emma nodded "but she knows I'll be waiting"

"You did wait a long time to ask Nicola besides Keira love Elsa" she added making you laugh before your phone rang.

"Hello?" you answered

"Hi (Y/N) it's me can you please pick me up, I have finished early" it was Elsa as you saw Emma making kissy faces at you causing you to roll your eyes.

"No problem I'll be there in ten minutes" you told Elsa

"Thank you" she said

"No problem" you ended the call, you put the phone in your back pocket.

"You can take Elsa here so we can make dinner together" Emma told you as you smiled and nodded before picking up your car keys from the table before leaving out the door.

* * *

As you were driving back into the city to pick up Elsa, it started to rain heavily. "Wow its coming down heavy" you commented as you turned on your windscreen wipers on. When you finally got there, you saw Elsa was waiting inside the building in front of the large glass doors. You could see she wasn't wearing a waterproof coat causing you to sigh as you got out the car and ran over to the door.

"(Y/N) what are you doing?" she asked as you took off your waterproof jacket and placed it over her head. "But won't you get wet?" you smiled as you leaned down and said

"I can't a pretty girl such as yourself get sick because of the rain" Elsa lightly blushed as you propped up your hood before the two of you ran towards your car and went inside. "So we are having dinner at Emma's house okay?" Elsa nodded.

"Can I invite Anna?" Elsa asked worriedly as you smiled and nodded

"Yeah tell her to take Kristoff, he has a day off today so he can drive Anna there" you told Elsa who smiled and agreed.

As you were driving out the city there was a comfortable silence between you two which you didn't mind. "(Y/N)?" Elsa called out causing you to look at her as you waited at the stoplight waiting for it to turn green.

"Yeah Elsa what is it?" you asked Elsa as you lifted the hand break and putting the gear on neutral so you could rest your feet, knowing that the lights would take forever to change because it was rush hour.

"Could you teach me to drive?" she asked as you looked at her before darting your eyes back at the front road seeing that it was about to change from red to green. You pressed down the clutch before getting your bite of the car then the lights changed to green causing you to lower the hand break before driving forward.

"No problem when do you want to start?" you asked Elsa who thought for a moment then replied

"How about next week?" you nodded then remembered something causing you to lose your smile and grip your steering wheel tightly until your hands became white. "What's the matter?" she asked as you sighed

"Victor is Angel's father" Elsa gasped as you nodded "I receive a call from the police today saying that they want to schedule a court date" you told Elsa "and they would want you and Anna to do a statement and appear in court" you watched Elsa who just looked down as you parked the car at your sister's driveway.

You turned off the engine and looked over to Elsa who was shaking in fear causing you to sigh before hugging her tightly. "I'm just scared that he might-" she couldn't continue as she started crying into your chest as you hushed her and rubbing her back trying to comfort her.

"He will not ever go near you again I promise" you told Elsa who just cried into your chest while you kept comforting her. After a few minutes she had finally stopped crying as you pulled away. "He won't go near you I promise" you kissed her forehead before getting out the car and helping her out.

"ELSA!" Emma came out and hugged her like a sister "come on let's get dinner started" Elsa nodded as she quickly texted Anna to tell her what's going on before going inside with Emma. You texted Jasmine to call you.

* * *

When you locked the door, you went to the kitchen to see Elsa and Emma cooking dinner while Keira and Angel were playing chest. "Do you guys need help?" you offered as Emma shook her head.

"No because you always cook it is our turn" Emma said causing you to roll your eyes then your phone started to ring causing you to look at the caller ID and excused yourself to answer it.

"Hello Jasmine" you said as you walked around the garden to make sure that Angel wouldn't hear.

"Hello (Y/N) why did you ask to call?" she asked as you ran your hand through your hair.

"I got a call from the police about Victor and I just found out that he is Angel's father" You told Jasmine.

"How do you know Victor?" she asked you as you sighed.

"He has been abusing Elsa badly since they started dating" you explained as you continued about what happened between Victor and Elsa. "So the police would like to have more evidence to put him in jail" you said to Jasmine. "So please would it be possible if you could give them more evidence?" you begged Jasmine.

"Of course that man is a bastard after hurting Angel" you felt the anger in Jasmine's voice. "He deserves to be behind bars".

You nodded "What did he do to Angel?" you asked but feared the answer that she would give.

"When Angel's mother died giving birth to her and Victor never gave her what she needed so we already took her away until she was four however him being a lawyer he was able to pull strings to get Angel back then he abused her in so many horrible ways" you felt your blood to boil "the reason that she was sent to hospital was he had hit her which caused her to fall down the stairs".

"That fucking bastard" you growled then took a deep breath to calm down. "He will not go near Angel again" you told Jasmine. "You said that he was in prison I how did he get out?" you asked Jasmine who sighed through the phone.

"Because of him being a lawyer and being rich he had easily get out, he didn't even care about his daughter so we kept Angel away from him" Jasmine explained as you nodded. "I have found suitable foster family for Angel" Jasmine informed you as you looked through the window to see Keira and Angel playing happily. "(Y/N)?" you turned your attention back to Jasmine.

"What if I wanted to adopt Angel?" you asked Jasmine who was quiet for a couple of second which worried you a little. "Is everything alright?"

"Why are you so certain to help her?" she asked as you sighed.

"Because my sister and Keira was abused by Walter my sister's ex-boyfriend" you told Jasmine who just sighed on the other line. "Besides I've come to love her like my own please I don't think that I could see myself without seeing Angel every morning" you told honestly to Jasmine who smiled and softly laughed.

"Okay but before any of that we need to make sure that Victor is in prison before any of that" you agreed "you know they would probably ask Angel to give a statement about her father can you to talk to her?" you nodded before replying

"Yeah I'll tell her but does she have to go to court?" you asked worriedly

"Well we could just record it so that she doesn't have to appear in court because I think Angel wouldn't like to see her father which might trigger bad memories" Jasmine explained to you as you agreed.

"Yeah I understand" you said "I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"okay bye" Jasmine ended the call as you put your phone back in your back pocket before walking inside. You watched Keira and Angel were watching a movie while you went over to the kitchen to see Emma was cooking while Elsa was chopping vegetables.

"Who did you call?" Emma asked as you leaned against the kitchen counter before sighing.

"Jasmine" you told Emma who understood everything while you both looked over to Elsa who looked don't sadly while you just walked over to her. "It will be okay I promise" you told her as she put down the knife down as she wrapped her arms around herself. You hugged her from behind and whispered "its going to be okay I promise" Elsa nodded while Emma smiled at you two.

"Mama when can we eat?" you all turned to see Keira and Angel walk into the kitchen, you let Elsa go before kneeling down in front of the two little girls.

"Angel can I talk to you in private?" you asked the little girl who nodded as you lifted her up in your arms and took her out in the garden to talk in private. You two sat on the garden swing while staring out in the beautiful night sky that was filled with billions and billions of stars.

"What do you want to talk about, Papa bear?" Angel asked as you sighed before looking into her eyes.

"Your father is Victor Foxe right?" you asked softly as you watched her eyes filled up with fear as you sighed when she nodded. "Before we took you in, your father hurt Elsa and he was arrested.." you felt your throat become thicker and heavy. "What did he do to you?" you asked as you held her tiny hands with your large hand.

"He hit me whenever I did something wrong, he would lock me in the closet for hours when he went out at night then he gets home drunk and hits me more then sends me to my room without any food" you sighed as you felt her voice started to quiver as tears started to fall. You hugged her tightly

"He will not hurt you again, I promise to protect you and take good care of you" you promised as you wiped her tears away with your thumbs but they kept falling.

"I'm afraid that he would come back and hurt me more" she confessed to you as you sighed before kissing the top of her head.

"No he won't I will protect you" you told Angel who gripped tightly on your shirt as she cried into your chest.

"Thank you Papa" she sniffled making you smile at her cuteness as you kept hugging her waiting for her to calm herself down.

"Tomorrow after school we will meet Jasmine who will ask you a couple of questions okay?" Angel nodded "I'll be there I promise" you kissed the top of her head then the door opened revealing Emma carrying Keira.

"Guys come on dinner time, Anna and Kristoff have arrived" you nodded as you carried Angel back inside.

* * *

That night, Elsa was laid peacefully on your chest as you had your arms wrapped around her, pulling her as close as possible. You two acted like a couple which confused everyone because they thought that you and her were an actual couple but it was complicated however it was fine for you two because it felt right and comforting for both of you. You could hold Elsa in your arms forever.

There was a sound of something scratching at the door causing you to lift your head out as Elsa opened her tired eyes then there was a sound of whining which you two instantly knew it was Buster.

"Go back to sleep, I'll go see what's happening" you told Elsa who nodded as she went back to sleep while you got up to walk over to the door to see Buster crying, you knelled down on the floor and petted his head "what's wrong boy need the toilet?" you asked while you yawned but Buster was running to Angel's room causing you to become more awake and sprinting to Angel's room to see her crying in her sleep.

You watched Buster trying to wake her up by trying to jump up and down on the bed while you lightly shook her awake. "Baby girl wake up!" she wouldn't wake up causing you shake her a bit more.

Her eyes flashed open violently as you hugged her while she cried into your chest. You hushed her as you rocked her back and forth to try and comfort her. "Can I sleep with you and Elsa?" she begged you as you nodded before carrying her to your bedroom while Buster following you two like a shadow.

You placed Angel in the middle of the bed, Elsa turned to her side and smiled at Angel before hugging her tightly as she hugged Elsa back making you smile before laying back in bed. You watched Elsa humming Angel to sleep which was whenever Angel had a nightmare which started to become less and less.

* * *

The morning had came, you woke up nice and early before starting to cooking breakfast for Elsa and Angel. Buster was just watching you with his big brown eyes as he watched you make pancake batter causing you to shake your head. You decided to make a tiny small pancake and cooking it. After a few minutes the pancake was cooked, you flipped the pancake towards Buster who jumped into the air and caught the pancake in the air before eating it happily before you turned around continuing cooking the pancake.

"Something smells good" you turned around to see Angel rubbing her tired eyes before yawning. She sat on the seat as you finished cooking the pancakes before placing the plates in front of her. You pulled out the chocolate sauce and drizzled it on the pancakes which her eyes widen in want at the pancake.

"Right eat the pancakes, I'll wake up Elsa" you told Angel as you patted the top of her head before you left her to go wake up Elsa who was still sleeping peacefully making you smile before sitting by her feet. "Elsa?" you said softly as you light shook her. "Elsa come on way up?" Elsa opened her blue eyes and gave you a smile. "Pancakes is ready to eat" you told Elsa before grabbing a fresh setoff work clothes before going inside the bathroom to take a shower.

You got changed into a white shirt then black trousers, you were drying your hair with a towel when you walked into Elsa getting changed. "OH!" you quickly turned around as Elsa quickly changed into a light blue button up shirt and black trousers. "I'm sorry Elsa I didn't know you were getting changed" you felt your face heat up in embrassement.

"I'm sorry I thought I would be finished before you got out of the shower" Elsa said shyly as you cleared your throat "you can turn around now" she told you as you shyly smiled at her while she blushed back.

"I'm ready for school!" Angel said excitedly as you smiled before picking her up in your arms while Buster's tail was happily wigging.

* * *

A/N: Okay some of you were asking who Emma's is related to which is you the character of the story, I don't know how else to explain it to you.

Emma is your sister  
Keira is your niece

Hope that clears everything up.

Okay guys leave comments, I read them all

Thank you bye


	6. Chapter 6

"Right let's go" you said as you opened the door for Elsa and Angel, you were about the close the door but Buster kept whining "Buster no!" you scolded your staffy who kept whining and pouting then causing Elsa and Angel to giggle. "Fine" you went inside to get his lead and strapped him before handing the lead to Elsa so that you could lock the door. You took Buster's lead then the three of you walked downstairs then you met Jessica Axwell walking up.

"Oh (Y/N)?!" she said in a seductive as you smiled while Buster was hiding behind you. Buster was afraid of the woman because he knew that she wasn't a nice person. Angel petted him behind the ear which causing him to relax as he leaned his head towards her soft touch. "Where you guys going?" she asked

"Oh I'm taking Elsa to work then dropping this cute girl at her school" you told Jessica who looked down at Angel who felt tiny compared to the woman, she had overpowering perfume and to much make up in her opinion.

"oh is this Keira? Your niece?" she asked as you picked up Angel in your arms and smiled at her.

"No she is Angel, I'm taking care of her" you explained to Jessica who frowned a little, you checked your watch "right we need to go, see you later Jess" you carried Angel down the stairs while Elsa and Buster followed you to the parking lot. You opened the boot of car and helped Buster up before closing the car boot door shut tightly and securely. You opened the door the door for Angel who put on her seatbelt as you closed the door. Elsa was about to grab the car door handle but you took her hand off it then opening it for with a playful bowed at her. "My Queen" you said in a regal voice which made her giggle before she curtsied before getting inside the car before you closed the door.

You were driving Elsa first to her work, you parked the car and noticed that Emma's car was already parked meaning that Keira was already in school. "Thank you (Y/N)" Elsa said while you just smiled and nodded.

"I don't have work today so just text me when you finished work so I can pick you up okay?" Elsa nodded then she leaned over and gave you a kiss on cheek which made you a little shock but smiled. "I'll see you later" Elsa giggled before getting out the car and going inside her work building.

"oh you love her" you looked at the rear view mirror to see Buster was on his hind legs with his paws on the seat while Angel had a cheeky smile on her face making you roll your eyes and shake your head. Buster barked happily, you could hear his tail wagging happily.

"Don't be cheeky you two, right off to school with you" you told Angel who just giggled at the back while Buster barked again. You started driving to Angel's school. You parked the car and let Angel out the car.

"ANGEL!" Keira ran over to you and Angel, she hugged Angel tightly "Come on let's go!" Angel looked at you while Keira was tugging on her arm. You kneeled down in front of her and cupped her cheek and said

"You'll do just fine" you kissed her forehead then looked at Keira "take care of her okay baby girl?" you showed your first at Keira who smiled as the two of you shared a fist bump.

"Pick you up later" you told Angel who nodded before hugging your leg.

"Bye papa bear" you smiled and rubbed her back before driving to the park so you could walked Buster. "Come on let's go for a walk buddy" you looked back to see Buster's ears perked hearing the word walk. You opened the boot of the car and Buster jumped out happily with his tail wagging.

The two of you were walking in the park, after a few minutes you let Buster roam around the park and having a wonder around the park while you followed him closely and watching him carefully. You watched as a small female blue staffy walking over to Buster and sniffing him. Of course Buster being a staffy, he started to play with staffy.

"PEPPER!" a female voice shouted causing you to turn your head to see a woman who was quite tall, she had long blond hair with her emerald eyes was glimmering in the sunlight. She wore a purple and white flannel shirt with dark blue jeans that was tucked into dark brown knee high boots.

"Hey Nessa!" you waved at the woman who smiled and walked over to her. This was Doctor Vanessa Queens. "How are you?" you asked the beautiful woman who smiled as the two of you watched your dogs play together.

"I'm okay (Y/N)" Nessa smiled as she crossed her arms in front of her chest while you had one hand in your jean front pocket while looking at Nessa. You admit she was a beautiful woman, you could see why lots of men were flirting with her but in your eyes Elsa was the most beautiful woman in the world. "I heard you took Angelina in" you smiled and nodded. "She is a nice kid" you nodded again.

"So you dating?" you asked as the two of you sat down on a park bench while the two staffies were having fun playing together. Nessa laughed as she rolled her eyes playfully at you as she nudged you and said

"I could say the same to you, are you dating Elsa Kingsley?" you raised an eyebrow at her in curiosity "(Y/N) everyone saw the magazine, you two looked in love" Nessa smiled as you sighed and ran your hand through your hair and said

"Its complicated" you said to Nessa who laughed softly and nodded.

"I understand" you thank her for being understanding "So Jacob told me that he is proposing to Maria soon, finally right?" the two of you laughed and smiled.

"Yeah I know right they have been going out for ages" you told Nessa "So you dating anyone?" you asked Nessa who blushed "oh there is?" you playfully leaned close to her playfully making her push you back making you both laugh.

"Well you late tonight?" Nessa asked as you shook your head

"School run today then working tomorrow morning" she nodded "you?"

"I am working morning as well at the children's ward" you smiled

"You still hate working in other wards?" she playfully sighed "Hate being flirted with?" she nodded making you smile "you are too beautiful" you kissed the top of her head then you looked at your watch to see it was time to go. "right I will see tomorrow night at work, want to have lunch?" Nessa smiled and nodded.

"PEPPER!" Nessa shouted at her staffy causing her to run back to your owner while Buster chased after her.

"BUSTER! come on let your girlfriend go home!" you said to your staffy that walked over to you as you clipped on his lead before walking him back to your car and driving home.

* * *

When you got home, you watched Buster laid in his bed to sleep from a tiring workout. You smiled before you started cooking your lunch which was shepherds pie.

While you were eating your lunch and Buster was snoring happily, your phone was ringing, you answered it "Hello?"

"Hey can you do me a favour?" Emma asked as she pleaded as you listened carefully "can you bring some lunch Elsa and I are working, we won't don't have time to get lunch, please" she begged through the phone as you laughed and nodded.

"Okay okay any preference?" you asked as you started getting ready to go.

"Well Lasagne would be okay" you smiled as you put on your shoes as Buster lifted his head up watching you, you petted his head and smiled at him.

"Need to go Buster be a good boy" the dog understood as he laid his head back and went back to sleep. As you closed the door and locked it then Kristoff was walking up still in his paramedic uniform. "Hey buddy" the two of you high fived each other.

"Hey where you going?" He asked as you put your keys in your back pocket as you replied

"Buying lunch for my sister and Elsa because both of them don't have time to buy it" Kristoff nodded then smirked at you "what?"

"So you and Elsa?" he started as you rolled your eyes and said

"Shut up" you said as you walked down the stairs as Kristoff laughed while he entered his apartment.

* * *

When you bought their lunch, you drove over to Snowflake Company as you carried a large container of lasagne and drinks into the building. You got in the elevator and pressed the right floor, you entered the photoshoot floor where Elsa and Emma were taking photos of the models. "(Y/N)!" Emma ran over to you and hugged you after you had placed the Lasagne on the table. "Thank you again" you shocked your head as you smiled

"No worries" you said to Emma who picked up a plate and knife to cut a slice. "Why so busy?" you asked as Emma sighed

"So many things happened such as models couldn't come in today so we needed to get more models, we aren't ready for the photos for the next magazine..uggh so stressful" Emma took a bite from the lasagne piece as you crossed your arms leaned against the table "so many calls were asking about you" you turned to look her and said

"What? why me?" Emma finished her food before answering your question.

"We keep having people asking who you were and asking if you were single" you frowned a little at the thought "are you single?" Emma asked as you sighed before looking over to Elsa who was currently directing what the model should stand like.

"It's complicated" Emma sighed as she shook her head.

"Everything with you is complicated" your eyes narrowed at her commented before rolling your eyes "Right what you doing now?" you and Emma looked at your watches to see that it was still early to pick up Keira and Angel.

"Going to sleep a bit more" you told Emma who raised an eyebrow at you "I haven't been sleeping well" you confessed to your sister whose eyes narrowed at you. "Right I'll go home" you were about to walk but Emma placed a hand on your shoulder.

"No because by the time you get back to your apartment you won't have much time to sleep because you would need to pick up Keira and Angel there will be traffic, so nap here" you nodded as you walked over to the chairs and sat in one and placed another chair in front of you before you placed your feet on the chair and leaned back then closed your eyes. Before you knew it, you were asleep.

Elsa walked over to Emma as she grabbed a piece of lasagne and took a bite from it. "You need to stop tiring my brother Elsa" she commented causing the blond beauty to slightly choke on her food while Emma was giggling. "Oh Elsa I was joking" Emma crossed her arms in front of her chest as she looked over to you sleeping peacefully. "I know (Y/N) will do anything to protect you" Elsa blushed as she smiled.

It had been an hour and Emma lightly poked your cheeks making you open wake up. You looked you are watch and saw that it was time to pick up Keira and Angel. "Right Elsa do you finish now?" you asked Elsa as you stretched your legs and arms.

"Um..Emma and I are still busy with.." Elsa started as you raised your hand to interrupt her and said

"Don't worry, I will take the girls for dinner then drop of Keira then I'll go take Angel to see Jasmine okay?" Elsa nodded as you walked over to Emma kissed the top of her head "right I'll pick up the girls" Emma nodded before you walked over to Elsa and kissed her forehead "keep safe" you smiled at her before leaving to pick up the girls.

* * *

You had parked your car outside Keira and Angel's school waiting for them. You texted Anna asking if she needed a lift then she text saying if you could and you said that you were already waiting outside. You phone started buzzing as you looked down at your phone to see Jasmine was calling you accepted the call. "Hello?"

"Hi (Y/N) would it be possible if we could just interview Angel somewhere where she would be comfortable?" Jasmine asked for a moment while you just thought for a moment "or somewhere where she can be with you or Keira?"

"Well you can meet me at Snowflake Modelling Company? Where my sister works" you asked Jasmine.

"Umm why?" she asked

"Because me, Keira, Elsa, Anna and Emma will be there so Angel would be with her family" Jasmine softly laughed and agreed.

"Okay no problem I'll see you there later" you smiled and ended the call as Anna, Angel and Keira had entered the car. "Hi guys!" you said as you put your phone in your pocket while you watched Keira and Angel sat at the back of the car while Anna sat at the passenger side.

"Thank you for picking me up (Y/N)" Anna said in appreciation as you put your car into gear and looked at her before saying

"No problem if you want we will get some dinner because Emma and Elsa are not done at work yet, once we had dinner, we are going to Emma and Elsa, then wait for them to finish and then I will take you, Elsa and Angel home okay?" Anna nodded as you smiled.

* * *

After you guys had got some dinner, you drove back to where Emma and Elsa worked. You parked your car then let the girl out the car before you walked after them.

You texted the address to Jasmine before walking into the building and went to the photoshoot area. Where you see Emma and Elsa were still taking photograph of the models. You watched Angel and Keira run over to the food table and started snacking on the cupcakes making you shake your head.

You had taken a deep breath before Keira had walked over to you as you kneeled down in front of her "you okay baby girl?" you asked who just hugged you tightly which you hugged her back. "What's up baby?" you asked again.

"I'm worried about Angel, I heard her crying in the bathroom at lunch today" Keira whispered to you as you nodded before hugging her tightly and petted the top of her head.

"You a good girl for telling me, I'll ask her before Jasmine arrives okay?" Keira nodded as you kissed the top of her head. "Angel can I speak to you please?" you asked as you walked over to Angel who was currently eating a cupcake as she nodded.

"Keira told me that you were crying today, care to tell me why?" you asked Angel who stopped eating as she look down shamefully at her feet. "What's the matter sweetheart?" you asked as you lifted her head by her chin using your fingertips to make her look at you in the eyes.

"Today is my mama's birthday" she said to you as you frowned a little as you watched her eyes started to water. You gave her a loving hug and said "it's okay shh" you gently stroked her hair as she cried into your chest. "Do you want to talk about?" you asked Angel who shook her head while she still had her head buried into your chest causing you to sigh as you hugged her tighter.

"Umm Angel?" someone called out causing you and Angel to look at Jasmine who was carrying a large folder with her. "We don't have to do any interview today" she said softly, Angel looked at you but you smiled at her before saying

"Its your choice" Angel looked between you and Jasmine before taking a deep breath and said

"No papa hurt a lot of people, he needs to be stopped" you and Jasmine looked at each other and smiled.

"Okay do you want (Y/N) with you when I ask you questions?" Jasmine asked as Angel nodded before looking at you as if to ask permission causing you to smile at her. You held her hand tightly as you followed Jasmine into a private room and didn't ever let go of her hand.

* * *

After a couple of hours, the three of you returned "Right I got it, I'll hand it to the police okay?" Jasmine offered as you smiled and nodded before saying goodbye to her while Angel was quiet as she looked down sadly causing you to sigh before lifting her up in your arms and kissing her forehead before saying "It's okay, thank you for being brave" you said as you carried her to where Keira was which was watching her mother and Elsa working still.

"Angel! Are you okay?" Keira asked worried as you placed Angel on her feet as Keira hugged her making you laugh before picking them up in your arms and kissed them on the cheeks causing them to cutely giggle.

"THAT'S IT!" Elsa and Emma's boss, Claudia, shouted causing you three to jump as you watched her walked over to you. "Family photo! For the next issue!" she said excitedly "you!" she pointed at you with her long pink fingernail. "I want you and Elsa in the photo again, we sold so many copies when it was you two on the front cover!" she commented as you watched Elsa blush "then the kiddies can be in it!" she said as she looked at Angel and Keira and smiled "YES! I can see it now, good Parenting always in fashion" she said "Emma get these four get ready for a photoshoot" you sighed

"Here we go again!" you muttered under your breath as you placed Angel and Keira on their feet before they were taken by some of the staff and started dressing them and putting a bit of make up on them while Elsa was dragged by Emma to get changed into something casual while a man handed you a red and white flannel shirt before handing a pair of slim dark light jeans to change into. Anna had just been giggling and watching happily in the corner.

When you got changed, you walked out seeing Elsa wearing black skinny jeans with dark blue pumps and white long sleeve shirt that was rolled up to her elbow. You felt your heart skip a beat as you smiled before Elsa looked at you as you smiled at her.

"Yes I love it!" Claudia clapped her hands as she saw Keira and Angel walked out wearing blue and white dresses and they looked adorable. The little girls walked over to you and Elsa, you had picked up Angel in your arms while Elsa picked up Keira. "Now get into position!" she pointed in to where Emma was setting up the camera and lights.

"Okay right, Tessa!" an intern ran up to Emma before she whispered instruction her ear then nodded. "Place Angel and Keira on their feet guys!" Emma instructed which you and Elsa did. While the intern, Tessa, came over with a red ribbon "now Elsa get close to (Y/N)!" Elsa took a step forward so that you two were standing very close to each other. Tessa wrapped ribbon on your left hand and same with Elsa.

"Errm I don't understand" you said as you stared at your ribbon covered hand as Elsa looked at her tied hand.

"(Y/N)! wrap your arms around her!" Claudia shouted causing you to sigh playfully before wrapping your arms around Elsa's waist and pull her close to you. Elsa blushed as you smiled then you kissed her forehead but the two of you didn't notice the camera flash. It was only you and Elsa in your own world.

"Kids hug their legs!" Emma said to Keira and Angel who giggled as Keira hugged your leg while Angel hugged Elsa's leg before the two of you snapped back into reality and looking down at them with a smile while Emma started taking pictures.

You picked up Keira in your arms and Elsa did the same with Angel "Look at the two beautiful girls" you said as you and Elsa leaned in to kiss them on the cheek making them giggle even more.

"That's it, it's the perfect shot!" Claudia cheered happily as everyone in the room cheered "you all can go home now!" everyone started packing up while you and Elsa placed the girls on their feet to get changed back into their uniform. Elsa starting untying the ribbon from her hand but you grabbed and guided it over your mouth and kissed the back of her hand making her blush and smile.

"Allow me your majesty" you said in a seductive voice as you started to untie the ribbon then you kissed her palm "you are free now" you laughed "could you please get Keira and Angel make sure they don't leave anything" you said to Elsa who was still blushing so she just nodded before walking away.

"Someone is in love" Emma said in a sing song voice making you laugh "Can't wait for you two to start going out" she said making you smile at the thought and nodded. "Oh I forgot, Keira asked if Angel can sleep over tonight" you nodded "so you and Elsa can cuddle all night long without Angel" she said in a teasing voice causing you to blush.

"Papa bear can I sleep at Keira's house?" Angel asked excitedly at you smiled and nodded causing her to cheer happily as she and your niece bounced happily at the sleepover idea. Elsa smiled at the two children jumping happily then she looked at Emma who playfully winked at her before darting her eyes to you causing her to blush again.

"So I'm taking Anna and Elsa home while you take the girls?" you asked Emma who nodded as you just shrugged and nodded back. "Cool" You kissed Keira, Emma and Angel goodbye before leaving with Anna and Elsa.

"OMG you two were so cute, I am so framing the image when it is printed!" Anna said excitedly as she and Elsa entered the back of car before you entered the driver side and watched Emma, Keira and Angel get into Emma's car before watching them drive off then you the girls back to Axwell Apartments.

You parked the car then watched Anna and Elsa get out of your car and you followed them. "So Anna do you want to join us for dinner?" Elsa asked as the three of you started climbing the stairs but Anna shook her head and said

"No I am going to spend the night with Kristoff because he's been working a lot lately" Anna commented as Elsa understood and nodded.

When you and Elsa had said your goodbyes to Anna, you opened the door then Buster came out excitedly, his tail was wagging so fast it was like a motor on a motorboat not to mention that his tail was like a whip against your leg which was quite painful but you were used to. "Hello boy!" you petted your dog as he leaned into your hands as you started petted him to calm him down.

Elsa had taken off her coat and hung it on a hook before saying "So what do you want for dinner?" Elsa asked as you got up and locked the front door before you were shrugging at her while you put your keys on the hook.

"Well I don't feel like cooking tonight, do you want to order some pizza and we can just watch movies?" you asked Elsa who agreed as you fished your phone out of your back pocket and called Pizza Hut for a take out. While the phone was ringing, you asked Elsa "What do you like on your pizza?" you asked Elsa who thought for a moment.

"Can I please have Meat Feast please? With extra pepperoni!" Elsa said happily while you raised an eyebrow at her at her wanting a meat feast usually when you ordered Pizza with Emma and Vanessa wanted vegetarian pizza. You love a girl that can eat meat and didn't care about calories and doesn't mind not eating healthy sometimes.

When you had placed the order Elsa was looking at your DVD collection while you got some cider for you and Elsa to drink. Buster was running around Elsa then accidentally bumped into the wall which caused somethings to fall on the floor. "Oh" Elsa kneeled down on her knees as you followed her and helped her. "Wow are these are your CDs?" she asked as you blushed slightly.

"I knows some of them are old fashioned but it was my parent's CDs, I grew listening to them so…" you tried to come up with an excuse onto why you had old CDs but Elsa picked up one of the CD and looked at the back reading the songs before getting up and placing the disc into a CD player.

 _Wise men say,  
Only fools rush in_

"Oh I love this song" she commented as you watched Elsa close her eyes and sing along making you look at her with amusement while Buster was sat down watching Elsa and listening to her angelic singing voice.

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

You smiled as you watched her sway along to the music before you walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder causing her to turn around as you held out your hand which made her smooth smaller hand hold onto yours as the two of you started dancing.

 _Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I cant help falling in love with you _

Elsa wrapped her arms around your neck as you leaned down so that your foreheads were touching, you watched Elsa close her eyes as you and her swayed along to the music. You felt her instantly relaxed in your arms.

"This is better than movie and food" you whispered to Elsa who smiled and hummed happily before saying

"I agree" you smiled as you looked into her blue eyes then the two of you leaned in until you were inches away.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Of course the moment was ruined, you took a step back from Elsa and grabbed your wallet from the counter and opened the door seeing the pizza delivery guy. "Hey how much?" you asked the man who handed you the pizza box before saying

"15 all together mate" he said cheerfully with a smile as you handed him 20 and said

"Keep the change" the man's smile got larger and nodded

"Thank you buddy have a good night now" he said before waving goodbye to you and left. You closed the door and placed the pizza box on the table. "Elsa pizza is here" you said as you opened the box. Buster smelt something delicious and sat next to your legs looking up trying to find out what there was to eat. You looked down and rolled your eyes before saying "Buster no!" the dog started whimpering and crying causing you to sigh and pick up a piece pepperoni and fed him it. "No more!" you told your dog who pouted for a couple of seconds but you didn't budge before he went to his bed and laid down in his bed.

"Aww poor puppy" Elsa giggled making you smile and playfully shrugged.

"Hey! I know you are secretly feeding him under the table" you said as you watched Elsa pick up a slice and nibbled on it which was quite cute in your opinion. You opened the cider bottles before handing one to Elsa who smiled and took a sip.

You took a slice and took a bite. "You're quite a dancer" Elsa commented making you smile and nod in thanks.

"Thank you, when you have a sister and a niece that loves to dance, you need to be able to keep up" you said playfully making her giggle "So what movie do you wanna watch tonight?" you asked Elsa who shrugged.

"Comedy?" she suggested as you nodded before picking a DVD and putting it on player before you and Elsa took a seat on the sofa. Elsa sat with her knees bended before leaning next to you.

An hour into the movie, you felt a weight on your shoulder causing you to turn your head to see Elsa fallen had asleep, you smiled before carefully removing her from you. You picked her up in your arms before carrying Elsa to the bedroom before placing her down in the bed before covering her with the blanket.

You were about to leave but Elsa grabbed your hand, you looked down at her "Please don't go" she begged causing you to softly laugh and nod before you leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead then she moved her head upwards which made your lips touch hers for a moment you were shock but you closed your eyes and placed your hand behind her head then pull her into a deeper kiss.

"I love you (Y/N)" she whispered as she cupped your cheek and said

"Love you back" you leaned down and kissed her again as you carefully laid her back down on the bed.

* * *

The sun came through the curtains onto your face causing you to scrunch your face in dismay before opening your eyes and respectively opening and closing it to wake yourself up. You felt a familiar weight on your chest causing you to move your head down to see Elsa sleeping peacefully on your chest. You stroked her bare back as you remembered what transpired last night.

You and Elsa made love for the first time and it was amazing, you knew you wanted to be with her forever. You mind started to wonder which caused you to stop you to stop stroking Elsa's back. You felt Elsa groan and wiggle a little and without opening her eyes she spoke. "Keep stroking doc" she said playfully making you laugh.

"As you command" you kissed the top of head before continuing your actions making her hum happily. "Last night was amazing" you said to Elsa who opened her eyes as she blushed a little and nodded. "Are you okay?" you asked worried as you got on top of Elsa with your forearms each side of her head as you noticed she looked down on the floor.

"I didn't know what I was doing" Elsa muttered as her blush redden while you playfully smirked as your cupped her right hand and your thumb stroked her heated cheek.

"I think you were amazing last night" you said as you leaned down and lightly nibbled on her ear making her giggle at the ticklish feeling. "Its okay Elsa, we are learning about each other, don't worry you are amazing Elsa" you kissed her forehead then her nose making her smile. "Did I hurt you last night?" you asked worriedly to Elsa because you wanted to make sure that she was comfortable and was consenting to it.

"No its fine don't worry, it was fantastic thank you for being carefully with me" Elsa said as you smiled and replied

"Always, I promised you didn't i?" you said then your phone buzzed making you groan "I have work now, do you need me to drive you to work?" you asked Elsa who shook her head making you frown a little in confusion "why?"

"I was told by Emma last night that we weren't needed in today so I have a lazy day today, I'll walk Buster today" you nodded and gave her a kiss before you got up.

"I'm picking up Angel from school then I will ask Anna to babysit her for an hour or so because today I will teaching you to drive" you told Elsa who had fear in her eyes making you sigh and held her hand before saying "trust me, it will be okay" Elsa took a deep breath and nodded.

You picked up dark blue trousers and belt before walking into your bathroom to take a shower. After you had taken your shower, you got changed into your tourers and belt before you walked back into the bedroom to see Elsa was still laying on the bed, playing with her phone. You walked over to your wardrobe and opened it searching for a shirt to wear.

"Wear the light blue one" Elsa commented making you laugh as you picked your light blue shirt then you heard a camera click causing you to turn around to see Elsa had taken a picture of your back.

"Someone is being cheeky today" you said then watched Elsa quickly point and shoot her camera to get a picture of your face and upper body. "Is that going to be your screensaver?" you playfully said causing her to blush as you buttoned up your shirt as you walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "I need to go to work, I'll see you later" you gave her a kiss on the lips.

"You don't want breakfast?" Elsa called out as you looked at your watch as you put on your left hand.

"I don't have time for breakfast Elsa because someone tired me out last night" you playfully said causing her to blush again which was so adorable, you kissed her cheeks before getting up and picking up your messenger bag. "See you later Elsa, I love you"

"Love you back" Elsa called out as you closed the door behind you. You locked your door and saw Anna and Kristoff walking out the door.

"Morning you two!" you said happily with a large grin on your face which caused the two to look at your strange behaviour.

"What's up happy?" Kristoff raised an eyebrow at you while you just kept smiling at him. "You're not a morning person, what's got you so happy?" he said teasingly as you blush a little before saying

"Shut up, I'll see you guys later" you quickly ran down the stairs and walked down to your car before driving to your work.

* * *

You were currently sat at your desk looking over a couple of documents then there was a knock on the door causing you to look up to see Vanessa walking over to you. "Hey Nessa what's up?" you asked as you took a break.

"Do you want to grab some coffee!" Vanessa asked as you smiled and nodded before getting up from your desk.

"Sure I could get a break" you said to Nessa who nodded as she held open the door for you before the two of you made your way to the staff breakroom. You started making yours and Nessa's coffee while Nessa was sat on the table. "So you going anything interesting this week?" you asked as you placed the coffee in front of her.

"No really just spending time with my partner" you nodded and smiled

"When can I meet your partner?" you asked Nessa who blushed "Come on I met your other partners in the past what makes this one different?" you asked curiously to the female doctor.

"She might be the one" she aid sheepishly making you smile

"How long you two been together?" you asked wanting answers from her.

"6 months" your eyes widen

"Wow you hid your relationship very well from me" you said to Nessa who blushed even more at your teasing "You move in together?" you asked as she nodded shyly "wow, can I meet her?" you asked again to Nessa who shook her head.

"No you can't" she said quickly making you raise an eyebrow at you. "Because she is no good with new people" you crossed your arms in front of your chest.

"Okay may I have a name?" you asked Nessa who smiled

"Madison Axwell" you raised an eyebrow at the name "But her sister isn't very nice to me or her" Nessa commented.

"Her sister Jessica Axwell?" Nessa eyes widen in surprised and nodded "Yeah she can be a bitch" you both took a sip of your coffee. You thought about Madison Axwell, you have heard her name before which made you think hard about if you had already met her.

"Do you want to see what she looks like?" Nessa offered as you nodded before she looked through her phone and showed you a picture of Nessa kissing a beautiful girl smiling. You intently stare at the woman who had dark red hair and emerald eyes but you could see that she was nice just by her beautiful smile.

"Wow she beautiful" you said as you handed back the phone to her. "I think I've met her before when I newly moved into Axwell Apartments and her sister threw a party, Maddie is quite shy right?" Nessa nodded making you smile and nod.

"Can I meet the one that stole my friend's heart?" you asked Nessa who smiled before nodding and agreeing with you which made you smile. Nessa's father was not happy with her wanting to be with women and not having any romantically interest in men which caused their relationship to be strained however her mother was accepting of her sexuality.

"Sure how about tomorrow?" you nodded before the two of you got up and went back to work.

* * *

After work, you drove to Angel and Keira's school to pick up Anna and Angel. After a few minutes of being parked in the parking space outside the school, the children and teachers were let outside. When Anna and Angel had gotten inside your car, you started to drive back home. You had asked Anna if she could babysit Angel for a couple of hours which she agreed to.

You picked up Elsa and sat in the driver seat as she got inside the passenger seat. "Right okay these on the floor are pedals, far left is the clutch, middle is brake and the right one is gas" you started as Elsa nodded. "Your left foot will always be on clutch, your right foot will be on gas or brake" Elsa nodded again.

You placed your right hand on the gears "First gear is for 1-10mph then you shift into second gear so by 11-22mphs change to third but after a while of getting used to driving, you will just feel it" you told Elsa who nodded "Now change position with me" you and Elsa got out the car and strapped on the seatbelts.

"What now?" Elsa asked as she was shaking at the wheel.

"First calm down" you held one of her hand on the steering wheel then leaned forward to kiss her cheeks before sitting back at the seat. "Press down on the clutch then put the car in first gear" you instructed to Elsa who did what she was told, you held on the hand break just in case. "Now very carefully lift your foot of the clutch" Elsa did that and the car started moving forward in parking lot of Axwell Apartments. "Okay good now to stop lightly press on the brakes then clutch in to stop the car" you told Elsa who did that and the car stopped "good".

As you got Elsa into to the road, Elsa was doing well until a bird came out of nowhere causing Elsa to panic and accidentally turned the wheel towards a lamp post. You quickly grabbed the wheel and turned it away just before it hit the side of your car as Elsa stopped the car abruptly causing you to move forward and be whiplashed painfully. You groaned as you looked over to Elsa who had her hands on her head and was shaking.

"Elsa you okay?" you lightly placed your hand on her shoulder as she was shaking "I'm sorry you never have to drive again I promise, I'll drive you from now on and never again I will never put you through that again" you hugged Elsa who cried into your chest as you rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry I dented your car, I'll pay for it" Elsa told you as you sighed before kissing her forehead and said

"Elsa it okay, as long as you are safe, I don't care if you destroyed my care as long as your safe I don't care" you kissed her on the lips which she kissed you back. After you pulled back and kissed her forehead "As long as you are safe" you got out the car and walked over to the driver side. You opened the door before kneeling on your knee and looked at Elsa. "Come on baby let's get you home" you unbuckled her seatbelt and helped her outside the car before taking off your coat and putting it around Elsa before guiding her around the passenger side and let inside before putting on her seatbelt. You kissed Elsa on the forehead before closing the car door and walking over to the driver side and driving back to the apartment building.

You parked your car and sighed before getting out the car and walking over to Elsa's side and opened the door before unbuckling her seatbelt, you held your hand out for her but Elsa was still shaking and looked to be distant. You sighed as you wrapped her arms around your neck and placed your hand under her knees before carefully lifting her up out the car.

You felt Elsa grip tightly on your shirt as you carried her upstairs back to your apartment. You got your keys out your pocked and opened the door then closing the door with your foot before you carried Elsa to living room and placed her on the sofa. "I'll get a bath going for you" you told Elsa before kissing her forehead.

When you got in your bathroom and starting running a bath for Elsa. You started walking over to Elsa and said "Bath time" you whispered to Elsa who nodded slowly before kissing her forehead. Before you carefully lifted her up in your arms again before carrying Elsa to the bathroom. You sat Elsa down on the toilet seat before saying "I'll be outside if you need me" you got up but Elsa grabbed your arm and said

"Stay please" you sighed and nodded.

"You wanna bath with me?" you cheekily said to Elsa who blush as you chuckled softly and kissed her red cheeks before saying "Just bathing that's it I promise" you told Elsa.

You sat with your back against the bathtub and Elsa was sat between your legs with her back against your chest and one of her arm around her chest while your arms was wrapped around her waist while her other hand was on top of your arms. You leaned forward so that your chin was on her shoulder.

"I love you Elsa" you said to Elsa causing her to lean back further into your chest causing you to smile and exhaled happily before burying your nose into her neck inhaling her heavenly scent.

That night, you and Elsa were sleeping happily in each other's arms. You woke up around midnight to see that Angel hasn't came in your bedroom asking to sleep with you and Elsa. You carefully removed Elsa from you and tiptoed towards Angel's bedroom. You opened the door to see Angel petting Buster who was sleeping on her bed. You walked over to Angel before kissing her forehead then petting Buster.

You went back to Elsa and kissed her causing her open her eyes "(Y/N)?" she said sleepily as you leaned down to kiss her again. "Please love me?" she begged causing you to smile before carefully pushing her down in bed and kissing her more.

 _Hey guys sorry for the long wait, been so busy I'll hopefully start the next chapter soon._


	7. Chapter 7

Your phone started buzzing causing you to sigh as you hugged Elsa's bare body closer to yours while one of your hand reached for your phone and answered it. "Hello?" you said in a yawning voice causing the person on the other line giggle.

"Hello (Y/N)" it was Nessa making you look at your alarm clock to see that it was eleven in the morning causing your eyes to widen in shock. You were supposed to meet up with Nessa in thirty minutes. "You woke up late?" she asked with a very amused voice.

"Yeah I have blackout curtains so I guess I didn't realise the time" Elsa started shuffling in your arms causing you to tighten your arm around her waist to hug her then she turned around to face you and buried herself deeper into your chest.

"Right Nessa, I'll meet you at Starbucks okay?" you said to Nessa while Elsa's eyes opened quickly at the female name that came out of your mouth.

"Okay bye, I'll see you in an hour" You carefully got out of bed and quickly get changed. When you turned around, you saw Elsa looking down sadly. "Elsa?" you sat on the bed and placed your hand on her cool cheek "What's the matter?"

"Who is Nessa?" she asked worried making you shake your head before leaning down to kiss her forehead before saying

"Elsa, she is a friend and nothing else I promise, if you want we can go meet her?" you asked Elsa who nodded before getting up from bed then started getting changed. "I'll wake up Angel okay?" You went to Angel's room then knocking on Angel's door before entering to see Buster happily sleeping beside Angel who got up and rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Papa Bear why are we up?" she asked tiredly "I have today off no school" she yawned cutely.

"I know but do you want to come meet someone with me and Elsa? Or do you wanna sleep more?" you asked Angel who yawned as she laid down again. "Sleep it is" you softly laugh before kissing her forehead.

When you closed Angel's door behind you. You saw Elsa outside the door "I'll get Anna to babysit" Elsa texted her sister then after a few seconds there was knock on the door. "That was quick" she giggled as you and her walk to the door seeing Anna smiling brightly.

"Hey Elsa!" Anna said happily making you and Elsa smile.

"Hello Anna" Elsa said as the two shared a sisterly hug then Anna turned to you and gave you a tight hug.

"Hope you didn't tire out my sister" she said teasing causing you to blush at her cheeky comment. "I'm joking" she lightly punched your arm before coming inside and said "I'll babysit Angel you guys go" Anna lightly pushed you and Elsa out the door.

"Well okay then ready to go?" you asked Elsa who smiled and nodded before you lead her to your car then driving to Starbucks to meet Nessa and Madison.

* * *

When you got there Elsa's eyes widen at the beautiful woman that ran up and hugged you then gave you a kiss on the cheek. She instantly felt threatened and scared but that quickly went when you held her hand and smiled at her lovingly before saying "Elsa this is Nessa, I work with her at the hospital" Nessa smiled brightly at Elsa as the two shared a hand shake.

"(Y/N) is always taking about you, you are so beautiful Elsa" Nessa commented then you noticed a shy woman staying back and quiet. You carefully walked over to the red haired woman and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Madison do you remember me?" you said softly to Madison who was the polar opposite of Jessica but you like her better because you felt at ease with Madison unlike Jessica where you couldn't predict what she would do which made not just you but everyone feels like they were walking on carefully on eggshells.

"Hello (Y/N) my sister keeps saying how she will get you" she shyly joked causing you to shiver in fear which made her and Elsa giggle. Elsa walked over to you as the two of you held hands while Nessa hugged Madison tightly.

"Elsa this is Madison Axwell she is the nicer version of Jessica" you playfully joked causing the three women to laugh "So what do you guys want to drink? I'm buying" you added then the women gave you the drinks they want before you stood in line waiting to be served. In the corner of your eyes you could see the three women were hitting it off making you smile.

Your phone started to ring causing you to pull it out your pocket and answer it. "Hello?"

"Hello this is the police department, I am calling about Victor Foxe his trial is tomorrow is that okay?" you looked over to Elsa who was having a great laugh with Nessa and Madison.

"Yeah that will be fine" you said "I'll see you in court"

"We will also need Miss Elsa Kingsley for statements, I'll text you the details" the police officer ended the call then it was your turn to order. After a few minutes your order was done and you had carried the tray back to the girls. You placed the tray on the table before taking a seat next to Elsa before kissing her on the cheek then taking your cappuccino and taking a sip from it.

The four of you were having a wonderful time then someone spoke behind you. "Well look at my lesbian sister on a date" you all turned to see Jessica with a smirk on her face while there was a large man who was in the middle of fat and muscular, he had grey cold eyes that was staring at Madison who looked down to the ground as Nessa grabbed her hand under the table trying to give her some comfort.

You stared at Mr Axwell who was quite intimating, he wore a black pinstriped suit and a black shirt with a black tie, he had a frown on his clean shaven face. "Madison" he said sharply then he turned his eyes on you causing you to look at him. "Ahh Doctor (L/N), I heard you are taking in a little girl"

You were about to speak but then Jessica spoke "Yeah, she is a daughter of a rapist" you gritted your teeth as you clenched your hands into fists tightly trying to keep your anger in check. You watched as Mr Axwell raised an eyebrow at you then clearing his throat and saying

"Well I don't understand why you would invite a child from that background that into your home but your choice" he said before walking away as Jessica batted her eyes at you as your eyes narrowed at her while Elsa grabbed your hand trying to help you calm down.

When the two left, you just looked down at your coffee mug, deep in thought then you felt a kiss on your cheek causing Elsa to turn and look at you "It will be okay honest" she said as you sighed and nodded.

After an hour, you and Elsa said your goodbyes to Nessa and Madison. You and she entered your car and you sat still for a few minutes which caused Elsa to worry. "Is everything alright (Y/N)?" she asked as her voice was laced with concern.

You sighed as you looked at Elsa before saying "I just got a call from the police station, the trial is tomorrow" Elsa's widen in surprised seeing her start to shake while you held her hand tightly. "I won't let him hurt you I promise" you promised Elsa who took a deep breath and nodded before you had started the car and drive back home.

You parked the car before helping Elsa out the car then giving her a kiss on the forehead and cupping her cheeks before leaning forward so your forehead was touching. "I love you" She whispered softly making you smile and replied

"Love you back" then the two of you held hands as the two of you started climbing the stairs to get to your apartment. When you had reached your door, you opened the door for Elsa then you were tackled on the floor by Buster who was excited to see you. "Okay..haha Buster okay get off me now" you lightly pushed the staffy off you while Elsa had Angel in her arms both of them giggling.

You smiled at Elsa and Angel who looked absolutely perfect like they were mother and daughter making you smile even more. "Now sweetheart, we need to talk to you about what's happening tomorrow" you said to Angel who looked at you then nodding, Elsa carried Angel to the sofa and sat down with Angel in the middle of you and Elsa.

"What is that you wanted to talk about Papa Bear?" Angel asked cutely at you making you smile as you patted her head and said

"Tomorrow you are going to stay with Keira and Aunty Emma because Elsa and I will be going to court tomorrow for your father" you told Angel who nodded but you could see the fear in her eyes. You kneeled down in front of her and said "He will never ever hurt you again, I promise you" you kissed her forehead as she hugged you tightly. "Do you want to be a part of this family forever?" you asked Angel who looked at you as you smiled at her.

"You want be with you forever?" she asked making you smile and nod

"I want to adopt you and for you to be an official part of this family, I know its small and a little broken but we promise to love and take care of you" you promised Angel who smiled and hugged you tightly as she cried in tears of joys into your chest.

You smiled as you wrapped your arms around her tightly and securely. "I love you Angel" you said to Angel who hugged you tighter then you saw Elsa smiling at the sight.

"Love you papa Bear" Angel said happily. "I have a proper and happy family" she whispered but you still heard her making you smile and nodded.

* * *

That night, you tucked Angel before helping Buster onto her bed so the two could cuddle which made you smile happily before you kissed the two goodnight before closing the door behind you and you walked back to your bedroom where you saw Elsa was reading a book.

"Hey" you said as you got into the covers with her and giving her a kiss on the cheek making her smile.

"Hi" she placed a bookmark in her book before putting it on the bedside table as you turned on the tv in your room to the news channel. "Angel seems happily when she heard that you wanted to adopt her" Elsa commented as you smiled before wrapping a strong arm around Elsa and pulling her closer to you as she laid on your chest cuddling up to you.

"Yeah, I guess I have another chance to be a father again" you said which made Elsa look up at you and smiled.

"I know Nicola would be so proud and happy for you" Elsa said making you smile as you looked down at Elsa before giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you" you whispered as you laid her down with your arms either side of her head while your hand touched her cool cheek. You leaned forward so your foreheads were touching. "Elsa would you be okay if one day you can become Angel's Mama Bear?" you asked nervously to Elsa who smiled and nodded as she cupped your cheek.

"I would love to" your eyes widen at shock at what Elsa had said.

"Really? Are you sure Elsa?" you said in disbelief as Elsa blushed a little and nodded making you smile then she quickly wrapped her arms around your neck and pulled you down for a hot passionate kiss which you happily returned.

"I would love to become a Mama Bear in the future" she said making you smiled at the thought of being with Elsa forever.

"I promise to make you happy" you promised to Elsa who smiled "No-one will hurt you ever again I promise" you watched Elsa as tears started to fill up her beautiful blue eyes. "Elsa shh no crying, you are too beautiful to cry" you wiped her tears away with your thumbs before hugging her tightly as she cried into your chest as she hugged you while you comfort her. After a few minutes she had calm herself down and stopped crying.

"I love you (Y/N)" Elsa whispered making you smile then she flipped you over so you were on your back while she straddled you making you raise an eyebrow at Elsa who gave you an innocent smile as you smirked at her.

"This is interesting" you said cheekily to Elsa who giggled before laughing at you softly. "I like this Elsa" you commented as you pulled her down for a kiss but Elsa covered your puckered lips with her hand making you look at her with confusion.

"I'm in control" she purred making your mouth become dry as you nodded "You are to address me as Queen Elsa, am I clear?" you nodded quickly "Good". You were excited for what will be one of the best night of your life.

* * *

The next morning you felt amazing, you felt a familiar weight on your bare chest making you smile as you tightened your arm around her waist to pull her as close as possible towards you. She responded by cuddling further into your chest.

"Last night was amazing my Queen" you whispered into Elsa's ear causing her to giggle when you kissed the shell of her ear.

"Thank you, I like being in control" she teased making you laugh as you kissed the top of her head before saying

"I quite enjoyed it Queen Elsa" you smiled when she giggled, you looked at your bedside clock and saw that it was six thirty in the morning. "I need to get ready" you carefully pried Elsa off you making her moan in annoyance which made you smile before kissing her ear again. "Sorry baby but I need to get ready" Elsa sighed before turning around and putting the covers over her.

You had taken a shower and put on fresh clothes then saw Elsa was missing from your bed which made you a little confused. You picked a tie and started making your way to the kitchen seeing Elsa cooking breakfast with her light blue fluffy bathrobe. You smile and walked behind her before hugging her tightly while she leaned back happily in your arms.

"Is eggs and bacon okay for breakfast?" Elsa asked as you smiled and nodded.

"Yeah that's fine, I need to call Emma to tell her what is happening today" you pulled out the phone and called Emma to tell her what's happening today. After a couple of minutes Emma texted who agreed that she'll pick up Angel after school and have her sleep at her house. You smelt the amazing eggs and bacon that Elsa was cooking, it made your mouth water. "Smells amazing Elsa" you said then looked at the clock to see go wake up Angel and get her ready for school.

Elsa had placed the plates on the tables for you, Angel and herself. Elsa got the glasses and grabbed a box of juice from the fridge as you entered the kitchen while carrying Angel in your arms while Buster was trailing behind you.

You placed Angel on her feet as she ran over to Elsa and hugged her leg tightly before saying "Good morning Aunty Elsa!" she said cheerful making Elsa giggle as she lifted Angel in her arms and said

"Ready for breakfast baby girl?" she asked Angel who nodded then Elsa kissed her forehead before placing her down on a chair while you feeding Buster his breakfast then you took a seat with Elsa and Angel at the table and started eating the breakfast that Elsa had prepared.

"This is delicious!" Angel said happily as she kept eating happily while you and Elsa cooked at each other and smiled. "What time you guys going to court?" she asked innocently making you sighed as you patted her head softly and said.

"This afternoon at four however I got Aunt Emma to pick you and have a sleepover at their house okay?" you said to Angel who nodded "I'll call you after it but I just want you to not think about that okay?" Angel took a deep breath and smiled as she nodded making you grin before you gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You are very brave baby girl"

"Bye papa Bear" she said shyly as you sighed and hugged her tightly

"Don't worry baby girl, I'll be back before you know it" you kissed her forehead before lifting her up then turned to Elsa "I'll leave you to get ready Elsa oaky?" Elsa nodded before kissing Angel on the cheek.

"Be good today okay?" Elsa said to Angel who nodded then you leaned down to Elsa who raised an eyebrow at you "What do you want (Y/N)?" you playfully puckered your lips at Elsa causing the two girls to giggle then Elsa walked away. "Bye you two" you playfully sighed and called back.

"I'll get revenge Elsa" you called to Elsa who walked back into your bedroom to get changed. You lifted Angel in your arms before carrying her outside to your car.

You drove Angel to her school. You parked your car at the parking lot and said "Just have fun today okay Angel?" she took a deep breath and nodded making you smile before kissing her forehead "Okay go on say hi to Keira for me" she nodded before she opened the car door and walked towards school. You waited till Angel was inside the school building before driving back to your apartment.

You opened the door to see Kristoff was talking to Elsa who was wearing black slim trousers with a light blue dress shirt and a black blazer. Her beautiful blond hair was done in a French braid with lavender eyeshadow and a bit of mascara making her blue eyes stand out. You could feel your jaw was about hit the floor at how beautiful Elsa looked.

"(Y/N)?" Kristoff called out causing you to shake your head back into reality before looking at him. "Haha distracted I see" you just shrugged before hugging Elsa from behind and saying

"You look beautiful Elsa" you whispered in her ear as she blushed making you smile as you cuddled up to her.

"It's been a while since I've seen you affectionate" Kristoff smiled as you smiled back and said

"Well I have an amazing girl here" you hugged Elsa tighter making Kristoff's smile get larger while Elsa blushed a little but still smiled. You looked at your watch then said "Right I'll just need to text Jasmine about what's happening today"

You texted Jasmine the court address and the time so she would know where to go at what time. You walked backed into the kitchen to see Kristoff and Elsa were drinking coffee while waiting for you. "Kristoff I want you to stay here and take care of Buster okay?" Kristoff pulled a weird face and said.

"Wait what? I thought Anna and I will be making an appearance at the court?" you shook your head and said

"No point because we will win for sure because we have a lot of evidence against him don't worry he won't win" you said to Kristoff who sighed and nodded "Thank buddy" you two shared a manly hug.

"(Y/N) we need to go" Elsa commented as you nodded before kissing her forehead as you picked your car keys before leading Elsa to your car. You opened the car door for Elsa who smiled.

"My Queen Elsa" you bowed causing the blond girl playfully giggle as she bowed before she entered the car. You closed the car door before walking over to driver side and drove to the court.

* * *

You parked the car and saw the police van where the ones they used to transport a prisoner. You noticed Elsa starting having a panic attack as she clutched on sleeves tightly. You sighed before taking off your seatbelt and getting out the car before walking to the passenger side then opening the door to let some fresh air as you kneeled down beside her.

"Elsa it will be okay I promise" you reached her pale cool hand and made her look at you. "I love you Elsa" she smiled and nodded before you kissed her forehead. "Come let's put that son of a bitch into prison" Elsa nodded as you helped her out of the car.

You felt Elsa leaned on you as you guided her inside the court. You and Elsa sat down with Jasmine who gave you two a reassuring smile.

"Court RISE!" the usher shouted as you all stood up and waited for the judge to enter. You held Elsa's hand tightly as you waited. The doors opened revealing the judge who was quite big, he had black hair that what combed back, his glasses was half moon covering his cool blue eyes.

"Please be seated" his voice was deep and full of authority. Everyone sat down. "Please let the defendant inside the court" you felt Elsa's hand grip tighter on your hand which you sighed as you gripped back then the door opened revealing Victor.

"The defendant Victor Foxe you are charged with child neglect and the rape of Elsa Kingsley" the judge read the case folder. Victor was sat down while his lawyer was whispering what not to do or say. "Honestly Mr Foxe I don't understand why because the charges against you, it will take a miracle for you to win"

Victor crossed his arms and scoffed "I have the best lawyer that money can buy" he said in a smug manner.

"May I have Miss Angelina Foxe's statement please against her father please" The judge said as Jasmine stood up with a DVD while one of the guards rolled in a DVD player and TV. You all watched Jasmine put in the DVD disc into the player then clicked play.

A video came on showing Angel sat on sofa while she was holding your hand tightly however your arm was in view only showed.

* * *

 _"Hello Angel who are you today?" You all heard Jasmine's voice speaking._

 _"O..okay" Angel said softly_

 _"Now in your own words what was your father like before?" Jasmine asked as you all could see she her grip your hand tighter as she started to fidget meaning that she was uncomfortable with the question. "Angel you can just give me short words" Jasmine tried to make it easier for Angel. Angel took a deep breath before saying_

 _"Daddy left mommy when she became pregnant and then when mommy died when I was four, I was sent to daddy for him to take care of me" Angel said softly_

 _"Then what sweetheart?" Jasmine asked_

 _"Daddy used to hit me whenever I did something wrong or if I was late or didn't say hi to his friends whenever they came over, if I was bad he would lock me in a closet during the night and let me out in the morning" Angel as said as her eyes started to water. "I don't wanna see my daddy anymore, I am scared of him"_

 _"Okay Angel do you like your new guardian Doctor (Y/N) (L/N)?" she asked as Angel wiped her tears away as she nodded then smiled._

 _"I love living with the (L/N) they are very nice, I love living with Papa Bear" Angel's body language changed from being scared to being relaxed._

 _"Do you want Papa Bear to be your guardian?" Angel nodded "Do you love living with (Y/N) and Elsa?" Angel nodded again causing Jasmine to softly laugh "Alright sweetheart that's it" Angel nodded "Could you please put on these headphones I want to ask Doctor (Y/N) some things, okay?" Jasmine handed her some headphones which she placed on her ears while you came into view and sat next to Angel still holding her hand._

 _"Jasmine I thought it was just Angel?" you asked Jasmine who cleared her throat as she spoke_

 _"I need to ask you something how serious are you for wanting to adopt her?" Jasmine's voice was professional and firm while you just looked at the little girl who was holding your hand as her head was swaying to the music playing._

 _"How serious?" you repeated to Jasmine who nodded while you smiled and said clearly "I want to see Angel every day and watch her grow up before my eyes, see her turn into an amazing adult, I lost a chance of being a father when my girlfriend died when she was pregnant but now I have another chance and I will not let this chance fade, I will fight for Angel and I won't stop fighting for her" you stated as you looked straight at Jasmine._

 _"How I can I know that you won't be another Victor?" Everyone saw the angry on that flashed through your (E/C) eyes._

 _"Because when my sister was abused by her boyfriend and her being pregnant there was a chance that I could have lost my sister and Keira both, I will never harm the people I love" you said seriously as Jasmine sighed in relief._

 _"That's it" Jasmine concluded the interview. "we are done" you carried Angel and took off the headphones from her ears then handed it over to Jasmine who placed it back in her bag._

 _When you all thought that video was finished. There was a Jasmine sitting in front of the camera then spoke. "Hello I am Jasmine, I am Angelina Foxe's care worker, when I first met Angel she was frightened of anyone being near her then when I went to get some coffee, and I came back seeing Doctor (Y/N) talking to Angel and I was surprised because out of everyone it was only him that could get close to Angel and made her smile" Jasmine smiled a little "Then when I saw (Y/N)'s niece, Keira help Angel by visiting her and playing with her to take her mind of everything that's been happening to her"_

You all in the court kept watching, you felt a squeezed causing you to look down at your hand to see that Elsa was holding your hand giving you a smile.

 _"Doctor (Y/N) has already stated that when everything has calmed down he wants to adopt Angel and I know that he will do anything to make her happy and safe. I have no doubt in my mind that he will take good care of Angel because he is an amazing person, thank you for listening to me" Jasmine ended the video._

* * *

"Well I don't think you have a good chance to be able to counter that" Judge said smugly to Victor who growled. Judge turned to Jasmine "Is there anything else you need?" Jasmine looked at you and smiled

"Yes I call Elsa Kingsley to the stand" you felt Elsa jump a little but you held her hand then said

"It will be alright Elsa I promise" you kissed her hand. Elsa took a breath and nodded before standing up and took a seat on the witness box.

Jasmine walked over to Elsa and smiled "Miss Kingsley I want you to give me words to describe Mr Foxe" Elsa stared at Victor who growled at her.

"Horrible Terrible sorry excuse for a man!" Elsa said clearly making everyone's mouth drop even you. You have never ever heard Elsa swear then everyone started clapping. The judged laughed happily then said

"Mr Foxe you are charged with child's neglect and abused to Miss Elsa Kingsley, you are sentence life to prison!" he banged the gavel as everyone cheered while Victor was taken away. You ran up to Elsa and lifted her up by the waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"My your majesty, I am surprised with your sudden braver its really a turn on" you playfully teased in a whispered voice at Elsa's ear making her blush.

"So when do you want sign the adoption papers?" Jasmine asked you as you looked at Elsa who smiled

"How about this weekend?" you suggested as Jasmine nodded

"No problem, I'll start the paper work tomorrow and give you a call when they are ready" Jasmine as you smiled then held Elsa's hand tightly. "Right see you guys later" Jasmine gathered up her papers and left the court.

"Come on let's get Angel and tell everyone the news" you led Elsa out into your car, you opened the door for Elsa who thank you before entering your car. Before you walked into the driver side and smiled at Elsa before driving to Emma's house.

You parked your car in front of Emma's house. "Let's tell them the news" Elsa said as she got out the car and you followed her. You knocked on the door and waited for it to open revealing, Angel whose eyes widen in surprised and hugged you tightly.

"PAPA BEAR!" she shouted excitedly happily. "How did it go?" she asked cutely as you lifted her up in your arms and kissed her forehead.

"He will never hurt you again" you told her as she smiled and burrowed her head into your chest as Elsa smiled at the scene as the two of you entered the house.

"(Y/N)! Elsa!" Anna shouted happily as she zoomed over and hugged Elsa tightly. "Jasmine told me what happened"

"(Y/N)!" Emma came into view with Keira in her arms. You placed Angel on her feet before hugging the two tightly "Congrats" you smiled then picked up Angel again.

"This calls for a celebration!" Elsa said "Who wants pizza?" she asked then everyone put their hands up making her laugh.

* * *

That night you and Elsa were cuddling in bed. "You know Elsa, Angel doesn't need us anymore to sleep" you started causing Elsa to raise an eyebrow at you as you laid her down on her back as you had both your arms were on either side of your head to help you support yourself. You leaned down so your lips were inches away from hers. "Now what to do with you?" you said playfully causing Elsa to giggle as she wrapped her arms around your neck and pulled you down for a kiss.

Elsa pulled back a little as she placed her cool hand on your cheek making you turning your head towards her hand and kissed her palm making her smile "I love you" she whispered making you grin and leaned down so that your foreheads were touching. "(Y/N)" Elsa said spoke your name softly and you smiled as you started kissing and nibbling her neck. "(Y/N)?" she called out but you became preoccupied with making her feel good. You felt her arms around your neck unwind and were placed on your broad shoulders before lightly pushing you away.

You pulled away from her delicious neck with a worry look on your face. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" you asked worriedly at Elsa who smiled and shook her head.

"No you didn't hurt me, can I ask you something?" she asked as you lifted yourself up using your hands to look at Elsa better.

"Sure what is it Elsa?" you asked as you laid next to her.

"Can you promise me that you will stay with me forever?" you looked at her and smiled before nodding

"I promise and I promise that I will never ever leave you and Angel, I promise that I will always be there for you and Angel" you told Elsa who gave you a kiss. When you two parted "Why did you ask?" you were curious why she asked a question, you thought she already knew.

"I just wanted to hear it" Elsa blushed a little which made you smile as you kissed her ear.

"Elsa you already my answer but if you want me to keep telling that I will never ever leave you, I will do that every day" you told Elsa who smiled and said

"Please do" you smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I will love you forever" you whispered before giving her a sweet kiss.

"Make love to me" Elsa whispered as you smiled before kissing her ear then her cheeks before saying

"I will do what the Queen orders" you kiss her soundly as you lightly grabbed her hands then gently pinning her down to the bed.

* * *

It was early hours in the morning, your apartment was dead silent then it was disturbed by your phone buzzed causing you to open your eyes as you reached over to get your phone without waking up Elsa.

You looked at the screen and saw a message was sent to you by an unknown number. You opened the message and read it.

 _(Y/N) long time no see, I am taking back what belongs to me and this time you can't stop me!_

Your eyes widen at the message as it you instantly knew who it was.


End file.
